


Yellow is the best color

by Jokers_Wild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multi, Overstimulation, References to Knotting, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Uses A Baseball Bat, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, arguing over paint colors, douchebag hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Wild/pseuds/Jokers_Wild
Summary: Stiles was totally going about his day at home and then, of course, some douche bag hunters had to go and ruin that. Now the teen's racing through the woods to evade said douche bag hunters all the while waiting for Peter and Chris to hurry the hell up and get home. Groceries are not worth this.





	1. A race through the woods

**Author's Note:**

> So a head's up to all of you who might be thinking this is a plot filled story...There is no doubt plot and everything centers around that but pretty much all the chapters after this one contain some if not all the smut XD. So if you enjoy that this will be your type of fic.

Stiles had been home alone, something that he found utterly hilarious as he dealt with the intruders since he fell into that stereotypical youth who needed saving. The problem for these intruders is that he didn’t really need saving, sure he was outnumbered and they had weapons which could easily kill him, but hey he had a weapon too. Okay, so a baseball bat wasn’t that great of an offense strategy against guns, this was proven as he stayed safely tucked behind the kitchen countertop as various items shattered in a haze of bullets. Sighing, the teen rummaged through his pants to get his phone, this was not going to go over well. He patiently waited for the recipient to answer, all the while shouting out at the intruders.

“You guys are so screwed!” He winced when a new barrage of bullets hit near him. Sighing Stiles smiled when the ringing stopped and Chris answered.

“Stiles, wha-”

“SOoooo there might be a whole bunch of douche bags currently shooting up our place.” Stiles winced when another round of gunfire went off, raising his voice to chastize said intruders. “Hold your horses I’m on the phone!”

“Stiles!”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah so if you guys could like forgo the groceries, that’d be nice.”

“Where are you?”

Stiles huffed. “At home.”

“Stiles, where are you at home!” The teen winced as he was lectured/shouted at.

“Kitchen.”

“How many are there?” The sudden introduction of Peter’s voice had Stiles chipperly saying.

“Hey zombie wolf.”

“Stiles.” It was growled out, a clear warning that the wolf wasn’t in a good mood. Who knew having intruders attacking your mate would put a wolf in a bad mood. Not him.

“Umm...So I’m pretty sure eight? I mean I think there were nine but I’m like 99.9% sure I cracked that guys skull open...There might be brain on the rug now.”

Peter huffed in amusement despite the dire situation his mate was in. “Good work pup.”

“I try.” Stiles winced as more things broke, the sounds of the other men shouting out orders was overwhelmed by Stiles muttering. “We just finished the kitchen too.”

Peter snorted. “Stay out of their way.”

“They know I’m here Peter, I nailed their friend.”

“Can you get out through-”

Stiles shook his head even though the wolf couldn’t see him. “Uh, yeah that’s not an option. The dining table kinda got shoved over, it’s in front of the door.”

He heard the wolf's growling, barked orders shared between the wolf and hunter. Stiles rolled his eyes as they had a tizzy, he was the one who should be worried. He was the one being pinned down by douche bags with guns. A loud crash had Stiles eyes widening.

“Stiles?!”

“Umm...I think they just broke into Chris’ cabinet.”

He heard another muffled argument before Peter growled. “Stiles. Run.”

“Run?! Do you have any idea how bad of an idea that is Peter? Like really? Beca-”

“Stiles.” The wolf cut him off. “Chris had other things in that one.”

“Other things?” It was said in trepidation, he knew just what kinds of ‘other things’ his lover had.

“Yes.” The wolf bit out tightly. “Now run.”

“Where?!” The teen demanded to know in a frantic voice.

The wolf growled even as he had to give the human the horrible advice. “Go for the door, get outside, you know the woods better than they do. Hide, we’re on our way.”

“Hide? Hide? That’s your advice? They’ll shoot me before I even make it off of the deck!”

“STILES!” The wolf barked out sharply.

“OH for fucks sake. FINE! But if I die, I’m haunting your ass.” Stiles got to his knees, prepared to bolt.

“Don’t look back.” Peter cautioned.

Stiles took a deep breath. “Just like a wolf...It’s not going to stop.”

“That’s right pup, act like it was me. Just keep running.”

Stiles swallowed tightly, there was a break in the shooting, the hunters had to be reloading which meant this was the best shot he'd get at outrunning the barrage of bullets soon to come. “I love you. I gotta go their reloading.”

“Stiles take the ph-”

Stiles dropped his phone in favor of keeping a hold on his bat and made a mad dash for the back door, sliding towards it only to grunt as the table bashed into him from his hasty fleeing. He shoved at the table, fuck it was heavy. Stiles shoved, never looking because he knew. He knew they were reloading and he was in their sight.

Stiles huffed, shoving at the table and finally, just enough room. He shoved himself under the table as he pulled the door open. Using the table as a shield as the guns started going off again, the teen made it through the sliver of a door and made the mad dash into the woods. Panting as he jumped off of the deck, wasting no time in making a mad sprint towards the tree line.

He had to stay alive, long enough for Peter and Chris to come help. He had his bat with him, though that wasn’t going to be of much use to him. The bile was rising in his throat as Stiles heard shots being fired towards him, the small pick sounds as the bullets found homes in the trees he was racing through. Hide. He had to hide, but as Stiles was frantically running through the woods he found no place that wouldn’t scream ‘shoot in there’. Huffing and panting as he ran, Stiles came to a stop at the creek. Stiles sagged a bit, the arm which had been carrying his bat weighed down. His bat was getting heavier the longer he ran with it, he contemplated leaving it behind but he knew he’d be defenseless then more so than he already was given it was guns Vs. bat.

The idle recognition that he’d die regardless if they caught up to him because the bat wore him down had him looking at his favorite weapon. He had to keep going. Stiles glanced this way and that, there wasn’t any clear way across. Groaning with no other alternative Stiles waded through it, the cold water soaking into his pants just as the mud clung to him. It was as he was halfway across that he was forced to make the hard decision to leave his bat behind, his muscles tiring further as he struggled against the cold, the water, and the long trek out into the woods. It sunk readily once his grasp grew slack, the metal dragging it down to rest at the bottom of the creek, giving a soft noise as it reached bottom. Stiles grimaced at it, but didn’t stick around long enough to bitch about the loss of it.

Once he was free of the waters clutches Stiles was off, the gunfire had tapered off, but he could distinctly hear shouting. They were hunting for him, an occasional shot was being fired as if to smoke him out. Morons, Stiles wasn’t about to just hand himself over. Still, even as he thought this Stiles recognized that he was growing tired, his lungs were straining to keep up with his desire to keep running. His muscles were burning the longer he ran, he found it harder and harder to keep himself going. These douchebags must have taken lessons from a wolf, Peter would be proud...If it didn't mean that they'd been hunting Stiles, of course, now he'd probably kill them. Stiles didn't' feel sorry for them as it was he didn't have long to dwell on it.

The teen tumbled, falling to his knees, coughing a bit as the bile rose in his throat. He gave a hacking cough, spitting bile to the ground before he forced himself once more to his feet. Wobbling as he did so, but managing to retain his balance in order to keep pressing forward. He could hear the gunshots getting closer, how they were tracking him Stiles didn’t know, all he did know was that it sucked. It sucked the big time. Huffing as he ran, Stiles darted behind a tree, bending over his knees in some small bid to catch his breath. Stiles knew that wasn’t going to happen, but he still tried in vain to gain himself more energy.

“Damn it.” With gritted teeth, Stiles ran in the direction he could recall taking hikes with Peter and Chris, frantic to get some much-needed distance between himself and the looming hunters. Stiles wasn’t sure how long he ran, let alone how far, but it seemed like forever. Surely the douchebags would have given up by now. Right? Stiles was flagging fast, his feet stumbling as he weaved back and forth, stumbling over rocks and sticks.

Stiles coughed as he leaned against a tree, damn and he’d thought all that work with Peter had made him better at this. He snorted only to wince as it sent sparks of pain up his nose, the air like acid now as it hit his tongue and nostrils. Stiles spat, but it didn’t rid him of the bile, the burning deep in his throat. Shaking his head, the teen stumbled forward, intent on continuing. Stiles stumbling steps were cut off abruptly, ducking when a shot rang out the meaty thud of the bullet hitting a tree near him had Stiles falling to his knees. Fuck. Stiles scrambled to get back to his feet, but had to duck when another shot rang out. Damn it, not like this! Stiles lurched to his feet, ducking around a tree just in time, he heard the laughter of whoever was chasing him.

“Awww I think the little animal lover is scared.”

Stiles bit his lip, god damn he hated these idiots. Another voice snorted in retort. “He should be, fucking a fucking animal.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, that was original. He dared to peek out from behind his tree, ducking back quickly before any shots could be fired. Well, damn, this was just like the kitchen all over again except he only had a single tree and there were two men with guns headed straight for him. Taking as deep of a breath as he could, Stiles shouted.

“You two are really stupid if you think that you’ll get away with this.”

The men laughed causing Stiles to glower at the ground, why did people always laugh when he told them the truth? Was it because it hurt? Letting out a long stream of air, he tried again. “Look, I get it. You guys are douches, you want to take on the big bad wolf yadda yadda yadda, I don’t see how that includes me. I’m human.”

“You animal fucker, you're just as bad.”

Oh, well that makes all the difference Stiles rolled his eyes. “You guys realize you sound like some inbred gun-totting rednecks right?”

Stiles winced when a few shots were fired, he was guessing they got the point or worse yet were aware of it being true.

“Why don’t you come on out wolf lover?”

“Umm...I’m going to have to go with a firm hell no on that one Jim bob.”

He heard the general confusion as the two men muttered "Jim bob?” Stiles smirked, god he loved messing with people.

“Look boy, this ain’t gotta be messy. You come on out and we’ll make it real clean, no pain, I promise.”

“Well, gee in that case...Um HELL NO!” Stiles grimaced more shots, he was getting on their nerves or at least that was how it appeared to him. He silently prayed that his wolf and hunter would arrive anytime to jack these assholes up, but he faced facts. He was in the middle of the woods, there were more hunters spread around somewhere and only two of them. Stiles was on his own, it was up to him to get himself out of this mess. Without his bat, he was going to be smart about it.

“Sooo Just out of curiosity, why exactly are you here? I mean besides the whole wolves thing, I get that, but like do you follow a code or are you just looking for an adrenaline rush to compensate for your small dicks?”

Stiles smirked when more bullets came his way, well there was his answer.

Looking around, Stiles tried to figure out some plan of attack, namely how to get some distance between them so he could get the hell out of dodge. There was nothing but open space and trees, his luck wouldn’t hold out long enough to buy himself distance, not if he had to bob and weave. Letting his head fall back against the tree, Stiles took a deep breath. There had to be a way, his head tilted to the side just in time to see the fist aimed for it. Stiles went down hard. Groaning Stiles clutched his face, ignoring the laughter as it pooled around him. Threw squinted eyes he saw three men, well, he’d miscounted it seemed. Yay math.

“Aww look at that, such a scrawny little thing.”

“Makes sense he’d take up the arse for a monster.”

“Ugh, man gross.” One of the men gagged. “I did not need to hear that.”

The other two chuckled. “Why did you think he was there?”

The man shrugged. “Cleaning service?”

The men blanched at their friend, their guns still firmly trained on a limp Stiles. “Cleaning service? Jesus Christ Mark, no.” The man shook his head. “Wolves don’t just let anyone into their dens you moron, he’s fuckin it.”

Stiles slowly sat up, he was well aware of his situation and wasn’t stupid enough to try and take a weapon from one of them. He’d be dead before he even got his hand on it, he sat there in pain and glaring.

“HeHeHe look at that face.” The hunter crouched down. “Where’s your mongrel?”

Stiles huffed. “He went to the grocery store and I’d say he’s more purebred that you are dumbass.” And there went his mouth getting him into trouble again. Stiles winced as he was struck, the force enough to send him over again. Sighing as he clutched his stinging face, Stiles peered up at the men. The hunters seemed to notice something because they laughed, one pointed down at him.

“I’ll be damned, the dogs teaching him tricks.”

Stiles frowned a moment before he realized he was baring his teeth at them, well, damn it, Peter. As amusing as it was to think about taking on the werewolf's traits, now wasn’t the time to be showing them off. He flinched when a gun was pointed straight at him, leveled at his face.

“Alright boy, what’s it gonna be? You gonna tell us what we want to know or am I going to put a bullet in your brain?”

Stiles glared and pointed out sharply. “You’ve only asked me one thing moron and I answered you.”

That seemed to throw the men a moment, one sighed and muttered. “Idiots.” He gave the boy a rather annoyed look. “Your wolf an Alpha?”

Stiles tilted his head, did they think Peter was...Interesting. “ Are you hunting for Alpha’s or one in particular, either way, Peter’s not your guy.” Stiles shrugged nonchalantly to the gun-totting hunters.

They glowered back at him, the man reiterating. “Is he an Alpha?”

Huffing Stiles didn’t find any particular reason to hold this information. “No.”

They smirked, as if that made their day and that was when Stiles's mouth just had to go and run away again. “He’s a Beta with blue eyes, he’s killed quite a few of you jackasses over the years.” Stiles groaned as he lay on the ground, that was really-really stupid of him. The hunters were squabbling above him, but Stiles ignored it in favor of clutching his hand to his cheek. Lord knew that was going to be tender for a while.

“Alright, get up.”

Stiles stared up at them a minute even as he clutched his bruising cheek, befuddled he repeated. “Up?”

They glared. “Up.”

Stiles winced when he didn’t comply fast enough, a steely hand snatched him up and shoved him forward. The teen stumbled, barely catching himself.

“Where are we going?” Stiles dreaded the answer but he hated not knowing things.

“Back to the house.”

Stiles blinked, were they really that stupid. “Um...Okay.” He shrugged. He wasn’t about to argue against doing that, these idiots were going to literally walk straight into Peter and Chris, far be it from him to stop that.

“How long you been fucking an animal?” It was said in that snide tone of voice that made Stiles wonder if the man wasn’t secretly gay, let alone attracted to the animal ferocity of wolves. He kept that bit to himself, that would definitely get him shot.

“I haven’t.”

The man shoved him forward into a tree, the gun resting firmly into his back as the man’s hot breath ghosted his skin. “Liar! We know you been fucking tha-”

Stiles grimaced at the feeling of the man’s breath ghosting his skin, cutting the mans ranting off with a bit of pleasure at stating. “I don’t fuck him, he fucks me! And god is it good.” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh a bit when the man yanked back as if he’d been burned, Stiles twisted about giving the man a small grin. “Happy?” Stiles heard a gun being cocked and saw that one of the men was pointing at him, swallowing Stiles waited.

“Get moving.”

The teen nodded, whatever amusement he’d gotten out of that, it was clear that the hunters didn’t find it nearly as funny. He was pushed along, they had just reached the creek when Stile's eye caught sight of something in his periphery. Taking a chance, a very bold chance, Stiles ‘slipped’ in the creek. Shouting a bit.

“Fuck that’s cold!”

The hunters laughed at his plight, but Stiles ignored the biting chill as it took him a good distance down the bank from the hunters and thus shorter than the men standing at the bank. Well out of the line of fire as it were. Stiles didn’t even flinch when there was a single shot fired, it echoed in the woods.

The startled noise of the hunters was inconsequential as Stiles watched one of them fall to the ground, the hole in his brow showing that he wasn’t about to get back up. Just as the chaos was about to rain down as they searched for the shooter, another was taken out from behind, Peter attacking the ferocity the wolf was known for. The hunter screamed bloody murder as he was driven down into the creek by the wolf's weight, the horrible screams that came as the wolf's claws shredded the man didn’t even reach Stiles ears as he watched the water turn red, some of it staining his own waterlogged clothing. Stiles flinched when a gunshot rang out, the bullet missing him by an inch.

“Stop or I shoot your little whore.” Stiles turned, he could clearly see the hunter, hidden behind a tree now. Having sought out shelter for himself when his friends turned out to be screwed, Stiles didn’t think Chris could get a good line of sight on him, Peter was further upstream from him, too far away.

Stiles stared back at the panting wolf, well aware of the precarious position he was in. Peter was covered in the other hunter's blood, his hands bathed in it and idly Stiles wondered if the wolf even realized he’d basically decapitated the man. He left those thoughts for later, swallowing Stiles spoke in a disturbingly serene tone of voice, stating the one thing that he just couldn’t get off his mind. “This water is really cold.” Peter frowned at him, obviously concerned for his random statement given the circumstances.

“Come up here boy.” Stiles glanced towards the hunter, he could see the man’s gun pointed at him. “Now!”

Stiles frowned. “No.” He flinched when a shot was fired, a few feet away but clearly a warning. Peter's dark growl was superseded by Chris calling out.

“Stiles, do as he says.”

Stiles glanced out into the woods, trying to locate the hunter, his eyes ultimately going to Peter when the growling wolf muttered. “Do as Chris says pup.”

Stiles stared blankly at the wolf, shivering in the water.

“Boy, I ain’t going to ask again.” The threat was there, Stiles knew subconsciously that the man meant business, but he also knew the man was just as trapped as he was.

Shifting on his feet, Stiles looked back at the panicked man. “I told you so.”

“Stiles!” Peter hissed.

The teen ignored his mate in favor of continuing his train of thought. “I told you this wouldn’t end well for you.”

“Boy, I ain’t asking again.” Stiles watched as the gun leveled on him, he knew that he should be afraid but at the moment he just felt vilified. Knowing that he was right and that Chris and Peter had come for him. Smirking, the teen replied. “You shoot me, they’ll still kill you.”

“Stiles!” Peter shouted both outraged at the idea and horrified that Stiles would say such a thing. “Listen to Chris pup.”

Stiles huffed, shook his head at Peter. “He won’t let me go, you know that. He’ll either shoot me or drag me to heaven knows where and then he'd shoot me.”

“Stiles, that’s not the point sweetheart.”

Stiles smirked at how tense Peter sounded, he knew the wolf had to be frantic to reach him. His instinct cloying at him to protect his mate, ordinarily Stiles found those very same instincts cute. Now, he saw their purpose, even in his hazy state. Twisting to stare once more at the hunter, he shrugged. “So?”

“Damn it, Stiles!” Chris shouted from further in the woods.

The hunter surprised them all, by sliding down the slope of the creek. Right into Stiles, the boy fell to his knees in the water, hissing as it soaked him up to his shoulders. He was just about to complain when he felt the muzzle of the man’s gun touch his head.

“Stay back or I’ll blow his fucking brains all over this forest.”

Stiles snorted and corrected the scared hunter. “We’re in a creek.”

“Stiles, I love you pup, but now is not the time to be a little shit.”

Stiles was pushed a bit with the muzzle. “Listen to your mongrel kid.”

Stiles huffed. “I already told you, he’s more pureblooded than you are.” He grimaced as the muzzle bit into him harder.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do.” The hunter boasted with some self-assured righteousness for holding all the cards. Stiles would have rolled his eyes, but he was tired, cold, and very very wet. It was as he was listening to the man drone on about his ‘escape plan’ that Stiles shifted on his knees in the creek, adjusting his stance and then he closed his eyes and sighed.

The hunter looked down at him warily. “Shut up boy.”

Stiles tilted his head up at him, a quaint smirk on his face. Peter took notice right away, a deep growl rumbling through him. “Pup, you stay still. You let us figure this out.”

Stiles looked back at the wolf. “I already did.” The hunter snorted in disbelief, Stiles smiled back at the man. “I totally own your ass.”

The hunter laughed. “Must have hit you too damn hard kid.”

Stiles frowned, he could distinctly feel the blows he’d endured, but that wasn’t the cause of him saying such. Rolling his eyes in a tired fashion, Stiles leveled a solid stare at Peter, the wolf frowned obviously afraid he was going to do something stupid, which to be fair, he was.

“I get to choose the new paint color in the kitchen.”

Peter gave him a startled look at the odd change of topic, the hunter was laughing as the boy seemingly rambled about nonsequential things. Stiles ignored the man’s laughter carrying on with what he had been saying.

“And I don’t care what you think, Yellow is like the best color for a kitchen.”

The Beta scowled back at his mate, it was clear the boy had taken one to many to the head. He disregarded that in favor of addressing the scum holding him hostage. “Let him go and I’ll make sure it's painless.”

The man snorted. “A mangy animal like you doesn’t know the meaning of the word.”

Peter gnashed his teeth, a deep settled growl tumbling from his chest.

“We’ll negotiate,” Chris called out.

The hunter hummed. “Let me guess.” He shouted. “I let your whore go and you let me go?” The hunter ranted. “I wasn’t born yesterday Argent! I know how that play goes.”

Stiles tilted his head up at the man. “Could have fooled me.”

“Stiles!” Peter hissed. “Stop talking.”

The boy pouted back at the wolf. “You like it when I talk, you said my voice was sexy.”

The wolf groaned, that might very well be true but... “Not right now pup.”

Stiles huffed, muttering. “Stupid douche hunters.” Then thinking better of it shouted. “Not you Chris, I love you.”

Chris shouted back. “Stiles be quiet!”

The teen looked back at Peter with a frown. “Mean.”

Peter smirked around his fangs. “I promise we’ll make it up to you pup, now be a good boy and sit still for the irritable hunter.”

Stiles hummed as if he was actually considering his mate's suggestion, then on a whim, he turned his head. Making the muzzle rest right in the middle of his brow, he heard the startled breath the wolf took at the sight. Stiles looked up at the hunter that was glaring down at him, the failed negotiations obviously souring his mood.

“Get up, let's go.”

Stiles huffed at the repeated order, chiming in. “I need new clothes because of all of this.”

“Get up.” The man growled.

“Stiles just do wh-”

The hunter reached out to snatch up the boy's hand, in the process his gun shifted. The muzzle now hanging alongside the boys head rather than against it. The muzzle pointing behind him, Stiles took the moment for what it was. Just as the man grabbed his wrist, prepared to hoist him up out of the water. Stiles struck, thrusting upwards to unbalance them both he pulled with a mighty stroke and slammed his bat into the man. The shot that rang out deafening as Stiles fell over along the creek bed. The man fell with a meaty thud, groaning even as he scrambled to reorientate himself.

Peter roared in fury and pain as the gun went off after his mate played his hand, stalking forward he wrenched the gun away from the hunter before a single bullet could be let loose. The screams of the man-made it clear as day that Peter’s earlier promise was long since forgotten now that the game was done.

Chris came running from the woods, frantic despite having already seen what happened. He fell to the ground beside Stiles, his heart wrapped in an ice-cold touch as he reached out to the boy. His fingers had just gotten around the limp boy's bicep when the teen launched himself, swinging madly. Chris grunted as the pair of them fell over, his heart lept as he pinned Stiles in a fluid movement.

“Stiles!” Chris shouted. “Stop.” The boy continued to flail regardless of what he said, kicking and punching out at him as they wrestled. “Damn it. Stiles!” Chris grunted when he was kicked as the boy got his knee under him and managed to leverage his foot against the hunter's abdomen. Falling backward away from his lover, Chris rolled to get back to his feet. Movement caught his eye as he did so, Peter was already in the process of trying to wrangle the boy after he’d fallen.

Peter panted as he stared down at the wretched soul he’d just ended, his hands were sleeked with the warm blood, all the way to his elbows. He bared his teeth at the dead man, what little good it did him. His heart ached, Peter didn’t want to turn around and see what he knew to be there. He whined as he stood himself straighter, prepared to do just that. His head jerked upright when he suddenly heard.

“Stiles!” followed shortly by “Stop.” Peter’s whole body whirled around, his breath catching in his lungs as he saw Chris fighting with the boy. His heart leaped inside his chest in relief, the boy was alive. He ran towards them, hearing Chris shout at the boy to stop, his eyes widening when his youngest mate threw Chris aside. Something was wrong with him.

Peter left Chris to find his own feet, easily taking the boy back to the ground before he could truly try and run if that was indeed what he was doing. He screamed, an ear-splitting noise that had Peter shaking his head. The wolf forced the boy onto his back, straddling the struggling form as he braced the boys head with both his hands. Forcing him to stare at him, well, he would if the boy's eyes were open.

“Pup, stop. Stop Stiles.”

The boy thrashed, trying to get away as his nails bit into the wolf. Gritting his teeth at the sight of his distressed mate, smelling his blood and not knowing if the boy had truly been hurt by the bullet. Peter howled and then everything froze. Peter felt the boy beneath him freeze, looking down as he panted he waited with bated breath. Sure enough, the boy's eyes peeled open, there was recognition there. Peter smiled only to chuckle when Stiles lurched forward to embrace him.

“It’s alright pup.” The Beta promised the boy who was making soft whining noises against him. His fingers straining in the wolf's shirt as if he feared Peter would leave him. He softly reassured the boy, looking to the side when Chris rejoined them. He smiled as he laid a gentle hand on the back of the boys head.

“We need to check him, he’s in shock.”

Peter nodded, he was well aware that there was a greater risk of Stiles being injured and not aware of it due to the adrenaline of everything. Gently he pulled Stiles away, the boy making a horrible noise as he tried to cling to the wolf. Peter didn’t relent and with Chris' help they managed to get the boy far enough from the wolf for them to look at him.

Stiles was covered in blood now, most of which transferred from Peter. The two men grimaced at the sight of him, the hunters earlier words about Stiles taking a few hits appeared to be true seeing as one of the boy's cheeks was swollen. A clear indication that he’d been struck before, Peter growled as he reached out to stroke the battered flesh, Stiles stopped him. Leaning forward once more in an attempt to stay close, Peter sighed, shaking his head.

“Not yet pup, let Chris check you out.”

Stiles frowned back at him, looking between the two of them.

Chris smiled. “I’ll be quick, we just want to make sure you didn’t get hurt.”

Stiles’ frown deepened. “**WHAT?!**”

The two men flinched, Peter more than Chris at the loudness of their mates voice. Chris blinked a few times before laughing.

“What are you laughing about?!” Peter hissed.

Chris gave him a smile. “He can’t hear us Peter, the gunshot was right near his head.”

Peter blinked a few times, his anger dissipating as he looked back at his confused mate. The earlier scowl slowly morphed into a resigned smile. Peter smiled gently when Stiles continued to look between the two of them in confusion, reaching out to stroke the boys head. Stiles winced, his hand coming up and causing both his lovers to tense. Peter drew the boy to him, looking for himself to see what the cause was of the boy's pain, he sighed and looked back to Chris.

“Muzzle burn.”

Chris sighed, his head tilting towards the sky. Peter nodded, he was well aware of just how close that had been.

“How bad?”

“It’ll hurt for a while, but it’s nothing we need to take him in for.”

Chris nodded as he looked back at the teen who kept glancing back and forth at them in confusion. Chuckling Chris got the boy's attention and patted his own ear, shaking his head.

Stiles huffed much to their amusement. “**THIS SUCKS!**” Peter winced, earning a shocked look from Stiles. “**SORRY!**”

Peter grimaced even as he gently laid his hand over Stiles' mouth and shook his head. Chris was too busy laughing to be of any use to them. Peter smiled at the pouting face his mate pulled off, pulling Stiles against him he let out a rumbling growl. Stiles might not be able to hear them, but he could feel. Peter smirked when Stiles snuggled up to him, his head laying on his collar bone soaking up the comfort the familiar noise/sensation gave him.

Chris chuckled a few more times before smiling at the sight of them. “We should get him back home. I’ll feel better once we can really take a look at him.”

Peter nodded, cradling the boy's head when Stiles tried to pull back to ‘join’ the conversation. “How long do you think he’ll be deaf?”

Chris shook his head. “It was right near his ear Peter, we’re lucky he’s not bleeding from his eardrums.”

Peter snarled at that, gritting his teeth when Stiles jumped, trying to pull away. Chris gave him an imploring look. “Take it easy, he’s safe.”

Peter took a few deep breaths, reluctantly releasing the boy. He set a finger to Stiles's mouth before the teen could start asking question, loud questions. Stiles made the pouty face again, letting out a loud huff.

Chris made a motion to attract the boys gaze away from Peter. He pointed in the direction of their house, Stiles seemed confused. Well, damn this was harder than- Chris smirked, rifling around his pockets a moment and ignoring Peter's question of ‘what the hell are you doing’ Chris made a relieved sound when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out his house key and jangled it in front of Stiles, the boy smiled and nodded.

Chris gave a satisfied look to the wolf, Peter rolled his eyes. “Come along pup.” He helped Stiles to his feet, smiling as Stiles hugged him and then Chris. Peter was quick to take the teen's hand, drawing him back towards the creek.

“**THAT'S COLD!**”

Peter grit his teeth even as Chris chuckled. “Christopher.” The wolf growled.

“Sorry love, it’s funny. How about you go on ahead, we’ll catch up.”

Peter glared hotly back at him, flaring his eyes as he bared his teeth. “NO.”

Chris sighed, he should have known better than to say something stupid like that after what just happened. “Peter.” He tried to reason, the wolf shook his head.

Stiles glanced between the two men, it was obvious they were having some kind of argument but the words were lost on him. When he saw Peter bare his teeth, Stiles knew it was serious. The teen felt bad for speaking so loud, he knew it hurt Peter’s sensitive ears. He just couldn’t modulate his own voice at the moment. With a deep sigh, the teen stepped between them and pushed at each of their chests. He shook his head with a furrowed frown but stoutly didn't say a word.

Peter and Chris looked at their smaller lover before their eyes met over him. Chris gave the wolf a look that had the Wolf sighing. “I’m not leaving.”

“He’s hurting your ears.”

“I don’t care.”

Chris gave a nod, giving up on the task of helping the wolf. He smiled at Stiles, pulling him gently along. The teen kept glancing between the two of them. Clearly uncertain of what was going on, but happy enough to follow them. They all grimaced to some degree as they waded through the creek, Stiles was shivering and quickly snuggled back up to Peter as the man’s supernatural temperature helped stave off some of the cold.

It was quiet as they walked, occasionally they passed a tree with bullets in it, a swash of blood here or there. Stiles always stopped to stare at things, most likely because he couldn’t hear at the moment and was curious. They gently tugged him along, the teen only giving into his curiousness once as they walked.

“**WHERE’S THE DUDE WITH THE AFRO?**”

Peter growled as his ears rang, Chris gave him a sympathizing look before answering Stiles to the best of his ability. He was pretty sure he knew who Stiles was talking about even if he didn't know why it mattered to Stiles, he turned and pointed from their present position. Both men were surprised when Stiles started heading in that direction.

“What’s he doing?”

Peter rubbed his head. “Don’t know.”

They followed the teen, Stiles twisting about occasionally as if to ask if he was on the right track. Chris nodded and the boy would continue, when they came across the body of the downed hunter. Stiles stood before it, just staring.

“Is he okay?”

“Don’t know.”

The two men were silently observing their lover, but Stiles seemed content to just stand there.

“I’ll get him,” Peter muttered, walking forward he gently wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. Stiles refused to be moved, pulling against Peter. The Beta frowned at his mate's odd behavior, that is until Stiles suddenly kicked the corpse. Eyes widening at the boy's action, Peter looked back to Chris as if to see if the hunter had just witnessed that as well only to find the hunter of a similar mind.

“Alright then,” Chris muttered.

They both winced when Stiles kicked the dead man again, Peter was prepared to stop him from doing it again when Stiles ‘spoke’.

“**I TOLD YOU SO!**”

Peter sighed as his ear rang, he pulled a bit firmer this time and gained the ability to move the boy as Stiles stopped resisting.

“What do you think that was about?” Chris muttered despite not having to worry about Stiles hearing him.

Peter hummed. “He had the same sentiments to the others, I can only assume he was telling them that they were in over their heads.”

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Stiles was silent the rest of the way home, he stopped as they came to stand on the deck. There were bullet holes everywhere. The glass in the windows was shattered and even from where they stood it was obvious that many things in the kitchen were now ruined.

“ **WHAT A BUNCH OF DICKS!**”

Peter sighed as he took a breath, pushing the boy to enter. “I hope he gets his hearing back soon.”

Chris hummed, a smirk hardly leaving his face at his poor lover's plight. Chris found a nearby chair that wasn’t destroyed and put it right, Peter directing Stiles to sit there. The teen glared as he glanced about the kitchen, Peter quickly put a finger against the teen's lips when it appeared like Stiles was going to comment. The teen sighed, giving a repentant look to the wolf. Peter knelt down, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss the boy. Pulling back from the chaste kiss, the wolf promised him. “It’s alright pup.”

Stiles frowned, not comprehending the man's words. He glanced between the two of them when they started to look him over, ultimately staying silent as they double-checked him for any wounds. Stiles was content to wait them out, he already knew that he wasn’t really hurt. Sure he had some scrapes and whatnot, really his head hurt the worst. He smiled back at them when they appeared to be done, satisfied that he was alright. Peter leaned forward to nuzzle his head once more, kissing his brow before rising. Chris wasn’t far behind, kissing the boys forehead before turning to regard the mess left in the wake of the attack.

“We should start cleaning some of this mess up, at least the glass so no one else gets hurt.”

Peter sighed as he twisted away. “Your right.” He glared at the broken out windows, their den wasn’t safe anymore. The front door was destroyed and nearly all the windows were gone.

“Peter.” The wolf met the hunter's gaze. “It’ll be alright.”

Peter huffed. “You do not realize how ineffective that is to my wolf right now.”

Chris smiled despite having a pretty good idea of what the wolf was upset about, agreeing with him. “They had poor timing.”

The wolf laughed. “The full moon is in three days Christopher and our den is destroyed, this is way past poor timing.”

Chris sighed, he let the wolf rant a bit, knew that Peter needed it. He almost offered for them to spend the moon in a hotel, but realized how bad of an idea that would be. They were loud when the full moon came about, there was no way they wouldn’t get kicked out for that. They glanced down when Stiles tugged on Peters' arm, the wolf prepared his ears to be violently violated only to have Stiles make a bleck face and pull at his bloody clothes.

The two men smirked, Chris shaking his head first as he leaned over to pick up a piece of glass. Stiles stared at it a moment, watching as Chris threw it in the nearby garbage. Stiles frowned only to groan when the hunter did it again, clearly showing what they were going to do before getting clean. Stiles sent a scathing look towards Peter, but the wolf shrugged in defeat.

Huffing in irritation, Stiles slid from the chair he’d been pressed into and went to find something to help clean up the mess. The two men watched him go, Peter sighed as his attention drifted away from Stiles and took in the destruction.

“Focus on one thing at a time Peter, once we get the glass picked up we can all go lay down together.”

Peter snorted at the disillusioned hunter. “There won’t be much laying about Christopher.”

The hunter ignored the continued use of his full name, knowing the wolf wasn’t doing it on purpose at the moment. “That’s fine, whatever you need.”

Peter growled a bit. “I need our den to be-”

“Peter.” The hunter broached the gap between them, wrapping his arms around the wolf all while giving him a kiss. He held the wolf to himself. “We’ll make this work, it's one full moon. We can get past that, hell, you’ve had both of us in the woods before.”

Peter snorted. “That was by choice and I’ll remind you, not on the full moon.”

Chris inwardly cursed, he’d hoped that the man wouldn’t realize that. “We can do whatever we need to in order to make this easier on you.”

Peter shook his head, things weren't that easy and Chris knew that but rather than argue he admitted coolly. “The sooner everything smells right the better.” The wolf looked off to where Stiles had disappeared. “He needs to smell like us.”

“Alright.” Chris nodded. “Then we’ll make him smell like us.” He knew that the hunter's smell had to cling to Stiles heavily, with all the destruction around them something like that would just be compounded on the already frazzled nerves of the wolf.

Both men were distracted when Stiles came into the kitchen, a broom and dustpan in hand. He stared at them oddly a moment before saying.

“**NO CUDDLES, WORKY TIME**.”

Peter groaned as he buried his head into Chris’ chest. “He’s too loud.”

Chris chuckled as he rubbed the wolfs back. “He doesn’t mean to be, his hearing should resolve itself in a bit.”

The wolf groaned even as they parted ways, he shook his head at the teen as he headed for the doorway. “I’m going to tear down the rest of the door.”

“Sure,” Chris called after him well aware that Peter was doing that for two reasons, one to take out his frustration on an inanimate object and to avoid having more of a headache than he probably already did. Chris motioned for Stiles to come forward. It took a bit of miming but the pair of them were able to get started.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he helped Chris begin the cleanup work in the kitchen, occasionally gasping and pointing out something that was broken. Chris had a hard time not laughing at the boy's antics, he’d already assumed that the entire thing was a lost cause but seeing Stiles react that way was amusing.

“**TOASTER MAN, THEY KILLED OUR TOASTER!**”

Chris was too busy laughing to be of any help to the distraught teen, he shook his head when Stiles rattled the device, the sounds of things rattling within only backed up the bullet-ridden casing. Stiles glared at the miserable device, huffing. He twisted about caught sight of Peter who was entering the kitchen and walked over displaying the dead electronic.

Peter arched a brow at the destroyed appliance. Stiles shook it a bit, jangling around the bullets. Peter smirked, taking the appliance from the boy he walked over to one of the many broken windows and after looking back to make sure Stiles was paying attention threw it outside. Stiles gasped, pointed and shouted.

“**THAT WAS OUR TOASTER!**”

Peter winced, glowered and countered blandly. “The toaster is dead Stiles.”

Chris shook his head in mirth as Stiles walked forward to stare out the broken out window, no doubt to wherever it was Peter had thrown the toaster. “He keeps finding things that he’s surprised to see destroyed.”

Peter rolled his eyes at that, coming forward he took the boys hand and lead him out of the kitchen. “Come along Christopher.”

Sighing, because now he knew Peter was doing in on purpose, the hunter followed. The kitchen was at least free of glass on the floor. A quick glance showed that the front door had been removed, a few other furniture pieces already shoved aside to be discarded later. They had a lot to replace, not to mention a security system to implement.

The thought that Stiles could have been killed because of this, it made his heart beat faster. He saw Peter twist about to stare at him oddly. He shook his head, the wolf nodded and continued forward. Chris would like to say that he was surprised to find that Peter was leading them to the bathroom, but that would be a lie. Not that the wolf wasn’t correct in saying they needed to bathe, it was just that Chris knew well enough that this wouldn’t just be a shower. He didn’t put up much fight to stop it. He needed it just as badly.


	2. Washing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys leave the destruction behind them to take a much-needed shower, they don't stay clean for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, this story is gonna have a lotta smut in it XD.

Stiles allowed himself to be lead along by his mates, his inability to hear was really getting on his nerves. The fact that anytime he did speak up hurt Peter just made him feel worse for having pulled the stunt that he had. Stiles just hadn’t seen any other alternative that would end well for them, he’d had to take the chance and seeing as they were all alive, it was worth it. Hearing be damned.

Stiles glanced between Peter who was leading him around and to Chris who was trailing behind them. It was easy enough to decipher where they were headed, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t confused. Stiles quickly grew frustrated by his inability to ask questions, let alone get answers even if he did voice them. Stupid hunters with their stupid guns.

They went down the hallway and into the bedroom, not pausing at all as Peter drew them into the bathroom. Stiles huffed, oh, so that’s where they were going. Stiles glanced down at himself, yep, he totally needed a shower. He disregarded the motion Peter made as if to tell him to ‘stay’ namely him pointing to the floor as if he was a bad dog. Flipping the wolf off when the man made said gesture got him a smirk, they understood each other.

Stiles watched as Peter went to turn on the water to their shower, Chris’ hand gently landing on his shoulder and rubbing it. He tilted his head back to the hunter and smiled, he saw Chris say something but it was lost on him. Shrugging Stiles saw the frustration on his lover's face, he felt bad, not only for Chris but for himself now that they were essentially separated due to his ears being out of whack.

Chris gave him a soft smile, that endearing one that always made Stiles wonder how the man could be so calm all the time. Granted they weren’t being attacked at the moment, but the older man always had that air of calm to him that Stiles found surreal.

Stiles was jarred from these thoughts when a warm hand pulled on him from the other side, Stiles was sure that he yelped, but the sound was lost to him. The frown that he saw on Peter’s face said that he’d been right. Smiling at the wolf, Stiles sighed. He really wanted to be able to talk to them, but it wasn’t looking like that was going to be happening anytime soon.

When the wolf pulled on his clothing Stiles nodded, he knew what the deal was. He pulled the bottom of his shirt up and over, peeling the dried bloody, sweat-soaked material from himself. The teen grimaced as he let it fall to the floor, staring down at it Stiles mourned the loss of yet another item. He’d really liked that toaster too.

A gentle shake had the teens head jerking up to see a confused expression on Peter’s face. He smiled and then resolutely refused to make eye contact again as he undid his pants, he kept zoning off and idly he wondered if that was because he literally couldn’t hear anything. There was nothing to distract him but his own thoughts and boy could his own thoughts be distracting, he’d managed to shuck his pants down and was in the process of taking them completely off when he saw movement.

Looking up Stiles smirked, Chris was already in the shower, the man's toned frame silhouetted with the rising steam of the cascading water. Man if that wasn’t a sight. It took a lot of effort, but the teen was able to focus just long enough to rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Naked, Stiles smiled at the waiting Peter and stepped into the shower, the wolf right behind him.

The hot spray of water felt good, Stiles groaned without meaning too, he stoutly ignored the looks he got for it. Sue him, the heat felt wonderful after his trek into the creak and all the running and the hitting, he was sore. Stiles lounged under the hot spray offering no help when it came to even bathing himself, content to just stand there until the hot water ran out.

His lovers, however, felt differently about that. Stiles huffed as he was pulled back into a solid, warm chest. Oh, that was nice. Stiles canted his head back a dopey smile on his face as Chris chuckled, he could feel the reverberations through the man's chest as it echoed into his own back. The man’s warm hands came around and a warm cloth began to trail down his body, scrubbing clean the evidence of his little trek in the woods. Stiles languished under the care of the man, twisting his head a bit to kiss the man’s shoulder, lick the warm water as it spilled down their forms. Stiles smiled a little when he felt the man’s rising member as he continued to lick at his shoulder, giving little nips as he was taken care of by the man.

Peter came into his vision soon after, the man looked clean already but that wasn’t a big surprise. Despite how much he liked to prim, Peter wasn’t one for dawdling in showers but the hunger in the man's eyes told Stiles enough. They were most likely going to get dirty long before they left the shower’s comforting warmth. Stiles smiled at the wolf, gasping when Peter came forward and with little preamble attacked his mouth. Pressing Stiles' head against Chris as he raided him, plundered him with the supernatural heat that emanated from his body.

The man’s tongue was like a hot coal in his mouth, almost too much and yet not enough. Stile knew he’d groaned as Peter’s hand that had come to rest on his hip tightened a hair, Chris’ own and was stroking the other as the man gently rubbed himself against Stiles’ back. It was nice to be close to his lovers like this, the threat of the hunters behind them and just themselves to focus on.

Stiles gasped into Peter’s mouth when a hot hand wrapped around his hardening flesh. Stiles jerked his hips forward on instinct, trying to get closer to the pleasant encompassing heat, but the hands on his hips pulled him back. Stiles's hand shot out to wrap around Peter’s shoulders as if to prevent the wolf from separating them, his grip was weak, the water and strength of the wolf's own body preventing him from truly holding Peter captive.

His other, reaching back to grasp Chris’ hip, pulling the man against himself in some attempt to get the man to thrust harder against him, to seek out his own pleasure by using Stiles. Chris didn’t seem to mind the invitation with how he pulled Stiles back against him as he arched his pelvis up against the teens backside, his hardness sliding in the crux of the teen's ass.

When Peter withdrew from the depths of Stiles’ mouth, the teen found himself breathless, mouth open wide as he panted. Peter smirked, pleased with himself as his boastful nature came about, Stiles frowned when the words the man spoke were lost on him. Then again a moment later it proved they hadn’t been directed at him, Chris’ hand on his sex leaving to pull him at his hips solidly against the man as Chris stepped backwards to lean on the wall of the shower. Stiles quirked his head back to stare at Chris in confusion, the man smiled and jerked his chin forward a silent indication for him to pay attention.

Stiles twisted back around in time to see Peter snatching up some of the baby oil they kept in the shower. Oh. Stiles smiled as Peter drew nearer, the teen wasn’t sure how this was going to work what with him pressed solidly against Chris. Seeing the dewey shine on the man's fingers, Stiles was eager to participate. Stiles gasped and then laughed when Chris suddenly revealed their master plan, namely the hunter lifting the teen.

The man was holding him up, pressed flush against the man's shoulders as his hands wove underneath the teens thighs to bare him to Peter. Stiles could only shake his head at that, though he wasn’t complaining when Peter stepped into the open area between his sprawled legs, his warm hand settling on the teens hip while the other, lubed hand slid deeper between Stiles’ legs. The teen tensed upon the first touch, instinct no doubt, the feel of the man’s hot hand ghosting his entrance enough to have Stiles whimpering in expectation.

Peter leaned forward to kiss him, ravish him at the same time as he allowed his finger to penetrate the youth. Stiles's mouth came open at the intrusion and Peter took full advantage, plunging his tongue back in to taste him. Stiles groaned at the heated kiss, the feeling of the man’s finger probing inside him as Chris began to gently rock into him again. The man’s cock trapped just between them as it rode against his lower back. Gods if this wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t long before Peter withdrew from his mouth, giving him a party peck on the lips before diving forward past his shoulder to kiss Chris all as his finger never stopped preparing Stiles. The teen shivered as he felt the two men press him tightly between them, he knew that Peter was ruining Chris, the man’s hips were jerking forward against him even as Stiles was crushed against them, he groaned as he felt another finger join the first. Peter was wasting no time, eager, excited. When Peter pulled back and Stiles could once more take a full breath, the man's heated gaze met his own. Stiles licked his lips before tossing his head back into Chris’ shoulder when the man’s fingers scratched that itch inside him, the probing digits sending sparks of delicious pain as they struck his prostate. Stiles was ignorant to the conversation going on, his hearing mute as the teen rode out the pleasant sensations of being prepared for the men as Chris rode his back.

“I think he might be a bit more sensitized at the moment,” Chris informed the wolf even as he groaned as his cock was pressed flush against Stiles’ squirming form.

“A little.” The wolf agreed as he added another finger, grinning toothily as Stiles flinched, his body going tense as he groaned loudly as the wolf abused him. “There-There pup, I’ll get you there.”

Chris snorted. “It shouldn’t take much,” Chris replied as he looked over the teen’s shoulders to the teen's own hardened member. “He’s as tight as a bowstring.”

“One I can’t wait to pluck.”

Chris shook his head, laying his chin on the boy's shoulder as he hiked Stiles up into a better grasp as the water made it harder to hold the teen.

“Are you alright to hold him like this?” Peter questioned with a frown even as he used his spare hand to hold one of the boy's legs up higher.

“Fine, just a bit slippery.” Chris beamed. “Besides, I want to watch you ruin him.”

Peter let out a huff of happy laughter. “Oh I’ll do much more than that and I do hope you’re prepared for afterward.”

Chris licked his lip. “I’m prepared.”

Peter leaned forward once more to kiss the man, pulling back just a moment later. “I don’t think you are.” He teased all while manipulating Stiles's body as he saw fit. Driving his fingers forward into the boys heated passage, when he was sure that he could stretch the teen no more and that Stiles was on the brink. The wolf removed his fingers, chuckling alongside Chris as Stiles whined at being cut off from the orgasm he was chasing.

“Hold him good and tight.”

Chris nodded, adjusting his handhold as Peter prepared to violate the boy's body, situating himself between the boys bared thighs. Stiles opened his eyes fully prepared to pout and even say something despite it possibly being too loud. He was so close and then, Stiles sighed in pleasure when he felt Peter come to stand firmly between his sprawled legs. The man’s hardness pressing against his bared entrance, the wolf met his eyes, flaring his own a startling blue.

Stiles licked his lips, nodding, the teen threw his head back into Chris when the wolf plunged into him, not all the way but enough for the teen to feel that pleasant rush of the man's cock sliding deep. Groaning as he felt Peter arch froward, fully seating himself within Stiles, the teen's hands came out to rest on the wolf's shoulders as if he would have any ability to help the wolf as he lay claim to him.

Opening his eyes he saw Peter was waiting for him, waiting for something. Stiles stared back at him, curious and all too eager for the man to continue. Peter smirked back at him, that cocky thing that he did right before he did something that he would either dislike immensely or enjoy thoroughly.

Stiles's eyes widened when the man pulled back and then thrust forward back into the teen with all the force he could muster at the angle, Stiles back went taught as the mans sex hit his deepest parts. The man’s head pressing tightly against his prostate before pulling back only to strike forward again.

Stiles was continuously pressed firmly into Chris, the man trapped between the teen and the wall as Peter abused their lover. Stiles knew he was crying out, the man’s sharp thrusts into him were unrelenting, Peter didn’t stop. He just kept going and going, his hardness pushing forcefully into the teen as if he feared that Stiles would stop him. Stiles was too busy learning to breathe again for him to even consider stopping the all-consuming pleasure.

Peter was grinning like the proverbial wolf as he arched himself forward, sinking into the boy's delicious heat. Feeling the boys flesh giving way under his onslaught, the gasps and moans that Stiles was issuing that Peter was sure the boy couldn’t even hear himself making. His hand had tightened on the boy's hip as if he was afraid Stiles could pull away. He couldn’t not with how he was pressed firmly between himself and Chris, the mans own thrusts against the teens back were just making everything all the more alluring.

Peter knew that Chris was slaking his own lust albeit in a slower manner against the boy's wet flesh, Peter would deal with him later. For now, Stiles had all of his attention, his pulsing member drove deep into the boys core striking that bundle of nerves that he knew the teen was sure couldn’t be stimulated anymore. He was wrong of course, Peter was relentless as he thrust, over and over, forcing the boy's body to take all of himself. Peter was panting though it wasn’t from exertion so much as the heat of it all, the feeling of the teen between him and his other mate, the crux of the boy's body enveloping him, holding tightly to him.

Peter swallowed as the tight feeling in his gut grew, tensing further and further with every harsh thrust into the boy. Every domination of the boy's body sending him closer and closer to his peak, as Stiles was forced to take all of him.

Peter knew this was only the beginning, for all of them, but what a beginning it would be. Snarling as he arched his hips upwards, jerking Stiles in Chris’ hold, Peter pulled on the boy's leg that he had anchored himself. Forcing Chris to release it so he could hold it high against his ribs and drive up straight into the teen.

Chris had to adjust his hold on the fly as Peter turned ruthless onto Stiles, groaning as the shift of the teen allowed him to arch his cock in the best way possible. Lining up, sliding against Peter’s own as the wolf drove repeatedly into their young lover, feeling the pair together as he was forced away and then forward into the pair, it was amazing. Any other time they might have both dominated the boy, but Chris knew Peter needed this and didn’t press the issue of sinking into the teen alongside him.

Stiles cried out, the jarring thrusts of the wolf penetrating him only growing more fervent once Peter had pulled his leg up high, giving him an advantage over the teen's body. As if he needed it, Stiles could feel the man in his gut, the driving thrusts pushing on him. Pushing everything in him, sucking the very air out of his lungs just as Stiles grabbed a hold of it. Stiles's fingers were clamped tightly on the man’s shoulders, drawing blood no doubt thought the wolf wouldn’t bare any proof as he healed as soon as Stiles made the marks.

His head was jarred backward into Chris’ shoulder with each jarring thrust into him that Peter made, his body was tight, ready. Stiles belly grew hot, coiled tightly as his sex was abused between them, though not quite enough to see him reaching the end. Peter’s cock was doing a fine job of that though, his forceful motions driving him deeply into Stiles. Striking his prostrate more often than not, pleasure after pleasure sparked in Stiles’ brain. Too much, it was sparking like electricity running up his spine, pleasure and pain intermixed as his body was on overload. Stiles panted as he arched back and forth between the two men, unsure who he wanted more. What he wanted more.

Peter growled, his teeth gnashing together as he forced himself deep into the boy's heat, his cock flexing inside the boy as it strove to penetrate further. His balls had tightened, pulling up against him as he jerked in and out of the teen. It was there, the heat in his belly, coiled tightly like a snake about to strike. The churning settled deeper still, gravitating downwards, sparking in his balls like an inferno. He snapped a few times, harmless actions drove on by instinct. He wasn’t so foolish as to bite down on the boy, Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself right now. The snaps of air did nothing to sate the hunger in him, to cement himself into the boy.

The growing knot on his sex was so pleasant, so tantalizing and ever-present towards his goal of reclaiming the teen. It was painful, so dreadfully painful to know that he couldn’t tie with the teen. Not now, later, he promised himself, after he had taken the pair of them. For now, Peter forced the knot in and out of his mate, allowing Stiles to feel the weight of his passion, his desire. When it was growing hot, tighter, prepared to tie, Peter forced himself against the pain of it to keep it outside the boys channel. It was horrible to hold back from the instinct, wanting nothing more than to cement himself inside his mate and assure both of them that they were alive and that he could protect the teen.

Growling Peter ignored the hunter who was also close to his own orgasm, panting and offering him words to rile him. As if the foolish man wanted him to tie regardless of his plans for the hunter himself. Peter shook his head when Chris tantalizing asked him how the boy felt, how hot, moist, he was. He couldn’t, not yet. Snarling as he sunk as deep as he could while baring his knot outside the heated flesh of his mate. Peter let out a howl as his ball spewed the hot froth of his seed into the teen.

The startled intake of air from Stiles was quickly followed by the boys channel squeezing his cock, refusing to release it as the boy's own cock released against Peter’s stomach. The wolf growled in pleasure as he arched into the boy over and over, driving his releasing cock into the teen. His knot throbbing with each release, caught outside as it tried to drive deeper. Peter hissed when Chris’ hand coiled around it, too tender and then howled as the man manipulated it, drawing out the wolf's orgasms.

Peter thrust forward, chasing the pleasure of the pseudo tie that Chris had provided him. His knot clenching tightly, more heat-releasing into the lax teen who was held between the pair, Peter’s hand leaving bruises as he forced Stiles leg high against his ribs so he might be able to drive further, deeper into him. Peter sighed, enjoying the last dredges of his orgasm as Chris stroked his deflating knot, it hadn’t been a true tie. His body knew and didn’t hold onto the pleasant sensation, giving up at the failed mating. Peter ignored the small niggling sensation in the back of his mind, the one driving him to try again. He would, later.

Stiles spasmed as he was driven into over and over again, the wolf's heated member piercing him with the fury of the man's quest to reclaim him. When he felt the man’s knot, Stiles knew it was nearly there. He waited, arching against the wolf, eager for the man to tie with him. He felt it plunging in alongside the man's heated length, stroking him so well. Driving Peter deeper, striking his prostate and sending sharp sparks of pleasure as it came in and out, stretching his entrance and sparking small tendrils of pain before driving forwards to send a tidal wave of pleasure.

It grew hotter, enflamed inside him, Stiles knew it was nearly there, he felt the coiling in his own belly. How hot he was, how tight his skin felt as it crested upon him. His aching balls flexing and then all at once he was falling over it, the sudden wave of heat that crashed into him, Peter’s release as the knot strained outside of him. Hopelessly trapped outside of his quivering insides as Peter devastated him, Stiles released, the heat the pressing of Peter's cock against his prostate too much. His heated spendings smearing between them as Peter continued to thrust into him. The man’s cock spewing forth more heat for Stiles to take, Stiles sagged into the man's hold, riding out the pleasure of his own orgasm and feeling the effects of Peters. The heat that filled his gut as the wolf continued to orgasm into him, hot jolts of the man’s seed.

Stiles groaned, his head canting backward lax as he was jerked back into Chris. He felt the man’s hand snake its way beneath, flexing around Peter’s knot. He hissed when the man’s thrusts grew too much for his sensitized body only to groan when Peters seed splashed inside of him, its welcoming heat a balm to the jarring movements. At long last things came to an end, Chris’ hand left and Peter’s dying thrusts faltered.

Just as the pleasure was fading Stiles groaned, a spark of pain, radiating in his head, a pressure that hurt. He whined, twisting his head, trying to get away from it as his hand came weakly from Peter’s shoulder towards his head, then all at once a pop. A startling pop from inside that startled him and then water. Stiles could feel, hear the water as it splashed down on them.

“Stiles, baby are you alright?”

“Is he bleeding?”

Stiles groaned, everything was louder than he remembered it. Groaning Stiles's fingers tightened on Peter’s shoulder when the man-made to release him, to let his leg down and leave him.

“Don’t.” His voice was strained, but not a shout as it had been.

Peter and Chris froze at once, Chris laying the side of his cheek against Stiles's head. “Baby, can you hear us?”

Stiles nodded. “Loud.”

Chris smiled at Peter, the wolf sighed in relief. Coming closer, ignoring the pleasant feeling of sinking back into the teen. The sigh Stiles gave mirrored his actions, but the teen was too focused on readjusting his hearing to truly enjoy Peter sinking deeper into himself.

“Does your head hurt pup?” Peter tempered his voice, concerned.

Stiles hummed, licking his lips, it wasn’t so bad now...Mostly he was sleepy. Tired after the day's events and the glorious sex he’d just had. Stiles mumbled out what he thought was a ‘sleepy’ but had to have been something else given how the men chuckled. Stiles didn’t care until he heard Chris inform Peter.

“Let’s get him set down.”

Peter agreed, pulling himself backward away from the boy's heat so as to slip free of him. Stiles whined out a quiet. ‘no.’ but was ignored as Peter slid free, slowly lowering the teen's leg so as not to make his hip lock up. The wolf rubbed it in remorse seeing already the bruises he had caused, the scent of himself, of his mates and more importantly his scent in the boy, his seed flowing down the boys thighs made his inner wolf growl. Both in pleasure of its appearance and remorse at the loss of it. Together he and Chris got stiles down onto the bottom of the shower, the teen sighed, though sore from the battering he’d just taken Stiles was content to languish under the water.

“Alright pup?” Peter was knelt down beside the teen as Stiles reclined against the glass door. Stiles nodded. “Mmhmm.”

Smiling, he leaned forward to kiss the boys brow. “We’ll go to bed soon, just rest.”

“Pet-”

Peter arched his head up towards Chris and glowered. “No.”

The hunter sighed, raising his hands. It had been stupid of him to think that Peter would allow them to leave before they both smelled of him. “Alright, but let's turn up the temp, we don’t need him getting cold.”

That Peter agreed to, adjusting the water and turning one of the smaller nozzles to spray the glass Stiles was leaning on, not dousing the teen himself but heating the glass while gently lapping at the boy's flesh. Assured that Stiles was taken care of for the moment, Peter turned his attention to Chris.

The hunter smirked. “You’re incorrigible.” The wolf flashed his eyes, Chris smirked in reply, taunting the wolf. “Seems I’m more prepared than you, sure you won’t take it the other way?”

Peter bared his teeth, coming forward to snatch up the man’s mouth, his fangs brushing the man’s lips and tearing them. Blood meshed with their heated kiss, not that either was bothered by it. Tasting his mate, his blood and his mouth was enough to rile the wolf further. Feeling Chris’ strained sex against himself was all the encouragement he needed to have him tearing himself away. His eyes a bright blue, Chris licked at his torn lips.

“How do you want me?” Because Chris knew it was a matter of comfort at this point, Peter would have him.

Peter grunted as he coated his fingers with the oil once more, looking back to Chris he replied coolly. “You’re choice, get comfortable, you won’t be moving for a while.”

Chuckling Chris turned around, bracing his hands on the tiled wall. He sighed when the warm body of Peter pressed tightly against him, the man’s already hard sex pressing against him. The pair both groaned as Peter arched up into him, thrusting into the crux of the man’s ass, driving his strained sex between the man’s cheeks in some mock penetration.

Chris groaned, twisting to look over his shoulder. “Thought you were better prepared.”

Peter growled, his hand coming forward to brace the man’s hip, jerking him back so he could thrust harder, to really impress his cock into the man and his unprepared body. Chris sighed at the threat, he did so love riling the man’s wolf. But he knew when not to push it, reaching back Chris snatched up the man’s hand which had taken his hip and drew it around to his sex. A glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he told the wolf. “There, hold onto that a while.”

Peter grinned as he dove forward to snatch up the man’s lips in a heated kiss even as he forced his hand between his own sex and Chris. Allowing his fingers to press against the man’s entrance. Chris hummed, closing his eyes as he pressed his head forward into the tiles. Prepared to ride out whatever Peter had in store for him. Unlike with Stiles, the preparation was fast, deliberate and altogether on the cusp of brutal. Chris didn’t mind, not in the slightest, he and Peter had been together longer and were well aware of what the other could and couldn’t handle. The fast but efficient job that Peter had done was just a testament to how much Peter needed this, Chris relaxed his body when the man’s fingers fell away from him. Knowing that it was far better to allow the wolf to take the reigns completely than try and fight for some shred of dominance in their mating.

His breath caught in his throat when Peter finally forced Chris to take him into himself, the man’s awakened sex was well prepared to ruin the hunter. Forcing its way into the hastily prepared man, driving deep upon the first thrust as the wolf growled. Sighing as he was driven into, Chris muttered. “Good boy.” He smirked when it earned him a growl that was quickly followed by a series of frantic, hard thrusts, the man’s sex driving all the way into him causing Chris to groan. His hands sliding on the tiles as Peter lifted him with just his hips, the man's cock hot in the depths of his body.

Peter didn’t hold back, the crack of his hips hitting Chris’s backside was audible as the wolf forced his cock into Chris’ willing body. Battering against the man's prostate repeatedly as the wolf nipped at the back of the man’s shoulder and neck, a warning not to fight him. To let the wolf take what he wanted, to slake his lust into his mate's body. Chris pressed back into the wolf, earning a pleased grumble as Peter's arm came around his body to anchor him. Using it to give him a way to pull Chris into him, down into the rolling of his hips as they shot upwards to drive him deeper.

Chris grunted with each pull, but the resulting pleasure of Peter joining with him overrode the discomfort of the pulling. His cock strained against Peter’s arm, hitting it with each tug as his balls were jarred upon every hit Peter made into him. It was fast, deep, painful, and oh so pleasurable. Chris cried out as the wolf dove forward to bite the back of his neck as he arched his hips, driving himself brutally into the hunter. Making smaller thrusts as if they had tied, Chris could feel the mans knot blossoming but it was nowhere near ready to tie, just barely resting inside of him. That didn’t stop Peter from continuing his efforts to get deeper, the wolf pulling nearly all the way out before arching upwards, deep into Chris. The hunter shouted as he was plunged into with such strength.

Peter sunk his fangs into his mate, knowing subconsciously that this one could take the abuse of his passions. His heated sex was burning hot as it drove into the man, itching to carve out a place inside the man for it to rest. He needed to be deep, Peter needed to make sure that his mate took everything he had. His knot was forming just as he was jerking Chris harder against himself, diving deep and hard into Chris as the hunter shouted out in pleasure. Peter released the hunter, his fangs and mouth bloody as the bites bled down Chris’ back. Growling at the sight of his claim, the wolf thrust again and again as his aching sex threatened to release.

His knot was stretching, pulling tight as he plunged it in and out of his mate who was groaning from its arrival. Chris was prepared to take it, Peter knew, but the wolf didn’t wish to tie here, not in the shower, not this time at least. His other mate was waiting and Peter knew if he tied now it would be a while before they were able to separate. It bore down on him to do this, to force once more his knot to stay on the outside as his pleasure came to a head. His balls tight, threatening to burst as Chris came against the tiles, his resounding cry of pleasure, the tightening of his channel overwhelming the wolf.

Peter howled as he drove forward, barely catching himself in time to pull the knot back as he released. Peter thrust against Chris once his knot was cemented outside of his quivering sex, releasing his seed into the hunter. Chris was panting as he was pulled against Peter, the wolf's fervor to continuing mating only made worse when the man once more tried to help by wrapping his hand around his abused knot.

Peter growled, pained by it until the pleasurable clench of the man’s hand had him arching into it. Draining himself into the man’s body with fast thrusts and eager grunts, it lasted for a bit longer before his brain caught on once more. The knot deflating too soon, his orgasm dimming when he couldn’t tie. Peter panted as Chris released him, spasming inside the man a few more times as the last of his come entered the hunter.

Sliding forward to press against Chris’ back, Peter licked at the wounds he’d inflicted. Chris was on his feet, but Peter was sure that was more because he was pinning the man to the wall and less to do with Chris being able to hold himself up just yet.

“Gods...” Chris panted as his legs shook, that had been intense, it always was of course but this time it had been clear that Peter was in need of more. “You okay?”

Peter nodded, groaning as he forced himself to stand up straight and leave the man's body. His cock falling limp against his thigh as his spendings began to seep out of Chris and trail down the hunter's own. The wolf growled at the sight of it, but Chris twisted about, taking his chin in hand and forcing the wolf to meet his gaze. Chris smiled, already well aware of what the issue was. “Later, I promise.”

Peter nodded gruffly. “I know.”

Chris leaned forward to kiss him, brushing his hand through Peter's hair as they separated. “Come on, I’m tired...You have to be after those two performances.” Glancing down Chris gave a small chuckle at how out of it Stiles seemed. “He needs to rest.”

Peter looked down, smiling softly at Stiles. Nodding, he tore himself away from Chris and knelt down to gently lift Stiles. The teen groaned, obviously not content with being shifted about. Peter knew he couldn’t have been comfortable as he was, but then again that hadn’t been the point. Stiles just didn’t want to be on his feet, Peter supported him as Chris adjusted the temperature for a final time so they could wash the majority of the sex from their skins.

Stiles leaned heavily against Peter, not that the wolf minded. This time, they were quick, efficient and all too eager to end the shower. When they were through, Chris shut off the water and opened the shower door, the cooler air of the room had them all flinching. Stiles groaned, twisting into Peter and chasing his supernatural warmth.

Peter chuckled as he cradled Stiles to himself. “Hush pup, we’re heading to bed.”

The teen just groaned at that, but allowed Peter to pull him along. The trio dried off as well as they could while shifting Stiles around and maneuvering on fawn-like legs. Mostly dry, the group headed into the bedroom. Settling Stiles into it as he was, sure that wrestling the teen into any manner of clothing would be pointless.

Chris donned a pair of briefs before joining the youth, twisting about when Peter didn’t join them right away. The hunter frowned as he stared at Peter who was watching the doorway with a deep scowl. Chris knew what that was about, sighing he called out to the man. “Peter.” The wolf hummed. “Come on, there’s nothing more we can do tonight.”

The wolf snorted, not pleased to hear such a thing. There were plenty of things he could do, tear out the throats of all the corpses littering their woods, track down whoever sent them, torture t-.

“Peter.”

Huffing the wolf shook his head. “I won’t be able to rest Chris. Go to sleep.”

Groaning, Chris rose from the bed, coming over he shut the bedroom door and with a solid look to the wolf pointed to the large armoire in their room. “Move that in front of the door, nothing short of a wolf is getting through that.”

Peter considered it, Chris wasn’t wrong, Chris couldn’t move the thing by himself and as far as humans went, Chris was pretty damn strong. Nodding, Peter walked over to the furniture and moved it across the room, pushing across the flooring until it sat firmly in place against the door. Chris nodded, gave Peter a smile and then motioned towards the bed.

Sighing at the silent order, Peter looked at the now barricaded down and turned to join the man in bed. It would do...For now. Sinking into the bed, Peter nuzzled the back of Stiles's neck. The boy sighed as he snuggled into the pillow more. Smiling over to Chris who had wrapped an arm around the teen, the wolf muttered. “He’s exhausted.”

Chris hummed. “He ran a long way Peter, more than he has in a while and all while avoiding people hunting for him. He did good.”

“I’m not arguing that.”

Nodding the hunter replied coolly. “He’s going to be tired, sore.” He smirked. “Well, sorer.”

Peter chuckled at the man’s lame joke, scenting the back of Stiles shoulder the wolf sighed. Relaxing into the room that smelled solely of them, he was eternally thankful that none of the hunters had dared to enter their room. Peter didn’t want to think about how horrible that would have been, how invasive it-Peter sighed when Stiles shifted when he growled. Kissing the boy's shoulder, the wolf settled and rolled his eyes when Chris gave him a knowing look.

“Try to get some rest Peter, we’ll sort things out in the morning.”

The wolf closed his eyes, but it took a long while before sleep came to him.


	3. A big mess to clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the hunter's attack has to be addressed, Peter has a tough time with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to know that there are people out there enjoying the story, many thanks to those of you who left comments I love hearing from people. To all those reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Peter woke at the first sign of movement, his instincts already on the edge of a pin. Sitting up on his elbows, Peter located the source of the movement. Chris. The man was throwing the blankets off of himself, preparing to rise. Peter watched the hunter, amused at how he stumbled a bit when he climbed to his feet.

Chris twisted when he heard a wry snort, he glared at the haughty gaze of Peter. “Not a word.”

Peter smiled but chose not to speak to the irritable hunter. Chris walked towards the bathroom, only a slight limp in his gate. Chuckling once Chris had shut the door, Peter turned his sights onto Stiles. The teen was out cold still, he leaned down to nuzzle the teen. Scenting him, the boy smelled safe, whole, and altogether like him. Pleased by what was filtering into his senses, Peter let out a rumbling growl. Stiles shifted, twisting towards the wolf with a frown that had Peter silencing himself. He didn’t mean to wake the boy, Stiles deserved to rest for as long as he could. After what he’d endured yesterday, Peter glared at the bruising he could see on the boy's face. Proof of his battle with the hunters, reaching out he delicately laid his hand over the area and focused. Drawing the pain from the wound before it could rouse Stiles, the wolf let out another growl only to glare over at Chris when the hunter emerged chastizing him.

“Honestly Peter, things are-” Chris sighed when he saw what Peter was doing. “How is he?”

“In pain.” The wolf bit out.

Chris gave him a compassionate look before stating. “No, he’s not.” He gestured towards what Peter was currently doing. “He can’t feel a thing.”

Peter grumbled about that, Chris was right of course he was taking the pain the bruising might have caused his mate but that didn’t mean that it wouldn’t return. Stiles shifted once more beneath him, letting out a tired groan. His head burrowing into Peter as if he was annoyed at being touched like he was, half of his face being cradled. Peter smiled down at the teen, kissing his brow gently so as not to make his head worse.

“At least he got his hearing back,” Chris stated as he pulled on some clean clothes, leaving Peter to lounge with Stiles for just a moment longer.

Peter nodded, that was of a great relief to him as well. He’d hated being unable to talk with Stiles and he knew the entire thing had frustrated the boy to no end.

“Let him sleep a while longer Peter, come let me out.”

Peter’s head shot up only to look over to the door, right, smirking the wolf muttered. “Or you could come back to bed.”

“Peter.”

The growl in the hunter's voice had the wolf licking his lips. “I love it when you say my name that way.”

Rolling his eyes Chris threatened. “I can and will find a way to break through that, just a matter of whether or not you want to keep that piece of furniture.”

Huffing out a laugh, Peter nodded. Gently rolling Stiles away and covering him with the blankets when he complained at the heat leaving his side. The wolf prowled over and slid the heavy armoire out of the way, but pushed Chris back as he turned to open the door. Chris blew out a breath, he knew he needed to be patient. That Peter’s instincts were on edge and that the wolf was on a hairpin trigger, but another part of him rallied against it. He was a hunter had been long before he and Peter got together, so he was mildly put out at needing to be shielded. Chris held his tongue, but only because of how tightly wound Peter appeared to be. Nevermind that the wolf was bare-ass naked as he prowled out of their room, Chris ignored it, in favor of following the wolf out into the wider space of their house. Things were just as chaotic as he remembered them to be, sighing at the destruction the hunter muttered.

“Well...I suppose now’s a good time to talk about new furniture.”

Peter glared back at him, the earlier arguments about redecorating had obviously been brought to a head seeing as half of the stuff they’d owned was now in various states of destruction.

Peter sniffed the air, snorted when the stale scent of the intruders met him, past that was the scent of them. Blood, gunpowder, Peter lowered his head and shook it to Chris. “No one’s been here.”

Chris smiled. “Good, I thought as much, we took care of things...Now we just have to take care of things...Here.” He glared at the destruction lying about. “Go get dressed, I’ll grab a broom.”

Peter huffed, looking about at the wreckage the hunters had left in their wake. Storming back towards the bedroom he shouted back. “Get a gun.”

Chris smirked at the barked out order, he knew Peter wouldn’t be able to settle until things were put to right. It was easy enough to locate one of his weapons, check its clip and ensure the safety was on. Secure, and ready for any possible threat, the hunter did as he’d stated and got a broom.

*********

Peter growled a bit as he threw on some clothing, angry despite nothing having gone wrong. The stale scents of the hunters, of blood and all else that had gone on the previous day rankled on him. He twisted sharply when he heard a muffled ‘Peter’ come from behind. Sighing at the groggy face staring back at him, the wolf approached the bed and knelt down. Smiling as he cupped the unbruised side of his mate's face. “Shh. Go back to sleep pup.”

“Wh’s going on?” Stiles tilted his head a bit, not pulling away from Peter’s grasp but curious about his surroundings.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

Stiles huffed, pouting up at the wolf. Reaching out he pulled on Peter’s shirt, forcing the wolf closer until he could kiss the wolf. The aches and pains in his body reminded him easily enough of what had gone on, the ache elsewhere reminded him of what had happened after. Pulling away, the tired teen muttered. “How bad is it?”

Peter growled. “Bad enough that I want to eradicate them all.”

Stiles smiled, chuckling as he pulled Peter down on top of him. Peter caught himself with only a narrowed look to the teen for nearly toppling him over. Stiles kissed him again, their breaths mingling as Stiles replied.

“You don’t want to do that...You love Chris too much.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I do not count Chris among the hunting community pup.”

Stiles hummed, rubbing his face against Peter’s because he knew how to be underhanded. Peter sighed as the boy scent marked him, inhaling the sharp increase in the teen's scent right before he buried his nose in the boy's neck. Stiles smiled into the wolf's action, his hand coming up to comb through the wolf's hair. Feeling the tension leaving Peter the longer he held him there, the warmth of the man’s hand as they wrapped around him, pulling him a bit from the warmth of the blankets. Stiles didn’t fight it, being pressed into Peter’s own warmth was enough.

Peter sighed as he breathed in Stiles scent once more, alive, safe, warm. Shifting his face just enough to talk, the wolf replied. "Underhanded.”

Stiles snickered. “You love me.”

Peter hummed. “I do.” Kissing the boy's neck, Peter pulled away and glared at the impish grin he got in return from the teen. Shaking his head the wolf stared at the boy who was once more sprawled out, the blankest having shifted to just barely covering the slope of his hips, saving his modesty.

Stiles followed Peter’s gaze, where it rested on the blankets covering him. Smirking, Stiles allowed his hand to drift down and push the blanket aside as if he was too hot, he wasn’t, but he knew how to make Peter hot.

The wolf growled when his mate was bare before him, the pale flesh marked by sporadic bruises, some made by him and some not. The shape of what had to be his hand on the boy's leg had the wolf growling, the scent that clung to the boy was arousing. The dried proof of his mating that stained the blankets and more importantly Stiles had the wolf's gaze meeting the hooded one of the teen.

“Evil little imp.”

Stiles smiled. “So...You planning on freaking out some more or do you want to see how much we can ruin these sheets?”

Peter growled at the boys taunt, but shook his head. “You’re tired and we have much to fix.”

Stiles pouted. “I am not, I’m always up for sexy times.” He waved at his half-hard penis.

Peter chuckled. “I know you are pup, but a respite will do all of us some good...The full moon is near and our den is-” Peter growled, shaking his head reflexively.

“Oh.” Stiles bit his lip, right. The hunters had trashed the place, it had to smell wrong and with everything broken, it was no longer ‘safe’ or at least Peter’s wolf wouldn’t see it that way. Reaching up, Stiles cradled Peter’s jaw forcing the wolf to look down at him. “Hey, we can fix it...Well, probably not the windows cause damn if they didn’t go bullet happy on that.” Stiles joked with a small laugh. “But everything else we can fix.”

Peter pulled his face from his mate's gentle hold. “We’re running out of time, my wolf already wants to keep you here, keep both of you here,” Peter growled.

Stiles nodded. “Okay, so one of us cleans and the other one makes zombie wolf chill out.” He shrugged. “No biggie.”

Glowering at the teen, Peter shook his head. “We’re not pre-”

“CHRIS!” Stiles shouted, surprising Peter.

The hunter came running, stopping inside the door. “What? what’s going on?”

Stiles peered around Peter and smiled. “Hey, so Zombiewolf here wants us in the bed or at least one of us...We might be able to get away with that, maybe. So like if one of cleans the other can make him all happy like okay?”

Chris chuckled at the teen's plan, looking to the quite displeased wolf. “It’s better than nothing.”

“No, it’s not.” Peter snapped. “We have too much to clean for that and I don’t-I don’t want either of you out of my sight.”

Chris sighed, looking to Stiles. “Let’s see if a little time doesn’t help...Get dressed.” Looking to Peter he promised the wolf. “I’m armed, stay with Stiles until he’s ready to come out.”

Peter growled but nodded, out of the two of his mates he knew Chris could defend himself better than Stiles. He watched warily as the hunter trailed back out of the room, his gaze twisting sharply back to Stiles when the boy kissed his neck. He tensed at the action fearing the boy might be stupid enough to nip at him. He didn’t, Stiles just kissed him a few times before laying back.

“Come on, let me get some clothes on and I can go out there and bitch about all the shit they broke.” That at least earned him a smile. Peter did as asked, moving off of the teen and watching warily as Stiles slid from the bed. Stumbled a bit and then huffed, going into the bathroom to relieve himself before returning to sort through some clothing.

Peter watched his mate like a hawk, pleased when the boy was once more covered and no longer on show should anyone be foolish enough to attack them again. When Stiles moved to leave, Peter was hot on his heels, keeping the boy just behind him.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the protective measure but went with it. He knew the rules by now, how to play ball when Peter’s wolfy nature decided to be a brat. Coming into the living room Stiles was once more reminded of just how much damage a group of hunters could cause when they had automatic weapons.

“Woah.”

Peter turned, a frown on his face until he realized that Stile was just reacting to the damage. Looking around Peter growled, there was a lot of cleanup needed and already he was on edge. Stiles patted his arm, smiling at him. “So...We gonna do a giant pit thing and just burn the remnants of furniture? Cause I really don’t think the furniture place is going to take any of this back.”

Peter snorted. “I don’t think they’d entertain the idea either.” Glaring at the broken pieces, he nodded. As much as he loathed an open fire, it was the best way to be rid of everything, not to mention they still had a bunch of corpses to deal with. Peter could always drag them further into the woods, but the joy of watching them burn asunder had him holding back from that.

“Here.” Peter was jarred from his inner musings by Chris handing him a trash bag, he handed one to Stiles as well. “Mind the glass.” That was more issued towards Stiles than Peter and they both knew it.

Stiles shrugged, wandering to a nearby section of the room and began to throw small chunks of debris into the bag. Peter watched him for a moment before his gaze locked onto Chris, the hunter was likewise working on another section of the room and the cleaning efforts underway.

Sighing, Peter forced himself to work, allowing himself to check on his mates anytime there was a loud shift in noise in the room. It didn’t happen often, but when it did he was at the ready. Neither men seemed bothered and for that Peter was grateful, he would have hated to have either one of them suffer this way. This fear that Peter didn’t know how to assuage until the full moon was over and their den back in order.

“I’ll have to make a run into town later.”

Peter growled, meeting Chris’ gaze. The hunter shook his head. “We don’t have a choice Peter, full moon, we need food if we’re going to be barricaded in here and the sooner I go the better, you’re only going to be more keyed up the sooner to the moon it is.”

Peter snarled at that. “I’ll go-”

“Nope.” Stiles walked over, slinging his arms around the man’s neck to pull him down. Peter huffed at the boy's actions but went with it. “There is no possible way you could pass the human radar test dude, you’re just a growly puppy right now, so you and I will stick around here and Chris can go get the munchie stuff.”

Chris smirked as Stiles worked his charm on Peter, the wolf still didn’t look pleased but he allowed it. He kept shooting looks towards the hunter and Chris knew it was better that they get things in order asap.

“Why don’t I head into town in a bit and get it over with alright?”

Peter huffed, but nodded. He knew they were both right, but that didn’t mean that he was alright with it. He wanted his mates there, safe, in the den, even as broken of one as they currently had. The bedroom was at least safe...Well, safer. Peter couldn’t even entertain the idea of spending the full moon in the other parts of the house now, all the windows were broken. Two doors and nearly everything else.

“Come on zombie wolf, be a man and lift something for me.”

Peter chuckled as the teen pulled him along to one of the chairs. “Ten bucks says there is nothing but stuffing under here.”

Rolling his eyes Peter lifted the chair for his mate, chuckling when Stiles swept a lot of stuffing into the bag and some glass shards that must have skittered beneath the chair as things moved about in the room. Once Stiles was done and the broken chair had been set down did Peter glare past it towards the large windows that were broken. Stiles followed his gaze and sighed.

“I know...We could cover them with something.”

Peter shook his head. “I’d know.”

Stiles nodded, he figured as much but it was all he could do. “Why don’t you chuck that outside...Lord knows none of us are going to be sitting on it again.”

Peter smirked as he lifted the chair and threw it out the large window. Stiles gave a holler when he saw how far it went.

“Nice!”

Smiling back at his mate, Peter slowly fell in line with following Stiles around and lifting things to help the teen. Chucking old furniture out the window and listening to Stiles commentary, it was soothing in a way that was hard to describe. It was also an underhanded means for Stiles to distract the wolf, Chris had subtly nodded to Stiles while Peter was chucking out another chair. The teen waved a hand before calling out to Peter.

“GOAL!!!”

Peter chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. “There is no goal outside pup.”

“That’s what you think.” Coming to the window he pointed. “That tree, that is the endzone.”

Peter stared out into the woods, then back at Stiles. “When did this occur?”

“Just now.”

Smiling at his mate, Peter nudged him. “Well I guess you’re the referee.”

“Yep.” Stiles popped out as they moved to the coffee table. Stiles winced at all the glass. “Damn...I say the next one we get is all wood...Screw this glass stuff.”

Peter huffed, as he knelt down with the boy and carefully started putting glass shards into their garbage bags. “It does make a mess.” He murmured.

“Just a bit.

They managed to work through the chaos that had once been their coffee table, having to discard two bags to the side of the room as they did so. Getting fresh ones they moved towards the couch, both staring at it a moment.

“Maybe you should just...”

“Toss it towards the goal?”

Stiles and Peter looked at each other, smirked and Peter went on his way. Lifting the couch and dragging it towards the window. Stiles ran up to stare out another.

“Alright, ten points if you can launch that thing into the end zone.”

Peter huffed. “And the points are for?” He challenged.

Stiles hummed as he thought about it, ultimately he replied. “I’ll ride you outside when we’re done if you can make thirty.”

Peter paused, looked over the couch he was holding onto and smirked. “Oh?”

Stiles shrugged. “Outdoors helps, I know that...Besides it’s kinky to do it in the woods.”

Peter laughed at the boy's simplistic reply, nodding Peter got a good grasp on the couch and threw it. The horrifying crunch it made upon hitting the tree echoed, the tree splintered, cracking in a loud pop and then much like the couch that had fallen apart from the blow, fell over.

Stiles snorted. “Bit overkill don’t you think?”

Peter arched a brow. “You're going to owe me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, waving a hand. “Come on, you knew I’d ride you either way...It’s hot as hell.”

The wolf chuckled at that, coming forward to wrap his arm around the boy and pull him flush against himself. “Ah, but it's so much better when I know I’ve earned it.” Peter snatched up the boy's mouth into his own, the teen moaning into it as his arms came up to hold Peter close. The wolf backed them up until Stiles back hit a wall, his hands going towards the boy's hips as if to lift him up when he suddenly stopped. Pulling away Peter frowned, Stiles was panting out of breath.

“W-What? Why’d you stop?” Stiles pouted.

Peter glowered down at his mate a moment before twisting, his hand still on Stiles’ waist. Chris. Growling, the wolf called out. “Chris.”

Stiles swallowed, okay...Bad. “Peter.”

The wolf ignored him. “Chris!” The wolf turned, his hand falling from Stiles’ side as he moved forward to locate the missing hunter. His own heart beginning to race when his senses told him that there was no other heartbeat in the house. Stiles grabbed a hold of his arm, digging his heels in despite what little good it did him.

“Peter stop.” Stiles raised his voice. “He’ll be right back.”

The wolf stopped his prowling, his head twisting sharply to stare at his younger mate. “What?”

Swallowing when he heard the vitriol in the man’s voice, Stiles continued. “He’ll be right back.” Peter narrowed his eyes. “He just went to the store, like we talked about remember? You didn’t even realize what he was doing and so he told me to distract you...It worked, he’s been gone a while now...I bet he’s already on his way back.” Stiles tried to rationalize to the wolf.

Peter wasn’t having any of it, the wolf turned and stalked towards the front of the house. Stiles stumbling after him, trying to calm him down. Peter didn’t even falter as he came to the open space, the door gone from where he’d torn it free the previous night. He glared outside, his eyes flashing at the absence of Chris’s SUV. Taking a step forward as if to hunt the man down all the way back to town, the Beta wolf paused.

A scent, sharp, alarming had his head jerking back around. Peter’s eyes widened when he saw Stiles a few paces back, having given up on trying to physically hold the wolf and instead using subterfuge to keep him there. Stiles swallowed, the cut he’d given himself with a shard of glass hurt but it’d gotten the job done.

“Ow.” He muttered lamely, grimacing as he shook out his hand, blood droplets falling to the floor as he complained. “Are you listening now?” The teen's voice was rather put out as he cradled his hand to his chest.

Peter stood there frozen, his mate was hurt. One was missing, but the other, the one beside him was hurt. Giving a rather pitiful whine, Peter approached only to halt when Stiles took a step back. Stiles wasn’t stupid, he knew how to play this game. Shaking his head, the teen demanded.

“Bed.”

Peter tilted his head at the boy's words, his gaze locking on where the boy pointed. Down the hall, to the den that they had. Looking back Peter stepped forward, pleased when the boy allowed himself to be shepherded towards that destination. Stiles sighed as he allowed the wolf to corral him, he knew Peter wasn’t strictly aware and that was fine. Anything to keep him occupied, he was eternally grateful that he hadn’t needed to maim himself to get the wolf's attention, just enough blood for the man’s nose to catch the scent. Granted the cut he’d made hurt, but in the long run it was worth it. Stiles rolled his eyes as the wolf whined, nudging him gently but firmly onto the bed.

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Climbing onto the bed Stiles smiled when Peter joined him. All but shrouding him from the world as he began to scent him, Stiles laughed as the man did so. It always tickled a bit when Peter got carried away, the small licks and nips the wolf was giving were just testimony to how high strung he was. When the wolf demanded to see the cut Stiles hesitated, Peter didn’t much care for that. Forcefully pulling his hand free to lick at it, Stiles hissed but gave what he hoped was a good grimace when the wolf stared back at him. Peter continued regardless, and Stiles let him. Laying on his back with Peter laying claim to him in the simplest of ways, eventually, after he’d tended to the wound Peter shoved Stiles into a more defensive position. Stiles had chuckled but went along with it, allowing Peter to guard against any intruders that might come through the door while clinging to his mate. Sighing as he lounged against the wolf, Stiles muttered.

“I think you owe me one now zombie wolf.”

He didn’t get a reply, but that was okay, Stiles knew Peter would calm down eventually.

*******

Chris had gone as fast as he could, but buying enough food and drink for three people and then an additional five because Peter was well...A wolf, Chris struggled to get everything bought, loaded and then head back to the house. He knew that Stiles would do what he could to keep Peter distracted but sooner or later he’d notice that his other mate was missing and that was not going to be taken very well. Peter wouldn’t hurt Stiles, never would, but he might choose to protect the teen by locking him somewhere. Peter had done that before, and amusing as it had been for him, Stiles hated when the wolf did that.

As the car ate up the gravel of the driveway, the hunter slammed on his brakes. Shutting off the car and getting out, all was silent. Leaving the groceries for now, just long enough to ascertain what was going on Chris entered the house. There was no sign of either of them in the living room and since the entire place was silent, Chris figured there was only one place they could have gone. Bedroom. As he made his way down the hallway, he listened carefully for any signs. He paused halfway down the hallway when he heard a growl, smirking Chris called out in warning. “I bought peanut butter.”

The hunter heard the startled laugh from Stiles, so the teen was awake and aware that was good. More importantly, it seemed that Peter hadn’t locked their younger lover up. Stepping into the room Chris got one step in before he was slammed into the wall an angry wolf in his face. Chris smiled as he held up his arm for the wolf to scent. “See, all fine.” Peter sniffed him a moment before nuzzling his neck. Chris left the wolf to his habits staring over the man’s shoulder to Stiles. He frowned when he saw a bloody towel, Stiles shrugged.

“He wouldn’t listen.”

Sighing the hunter asked. “How bad?”

“Just a little cut, enough to make me smell bloody.” Stiles boasted. “Man did he hate that.”

Rolling his eyes, the hunter rubbed Peter’s back he could tell the man was more with it as he felt the sharp pinch of the man’s fangs. “I got groceries.”

“Don’t. Do. That. Again.”

Chris smiled. “I won’t need to. Come on, let’s take a look at Stiles’ hand and then go unload things.”

Peter turned as if the hunter's words registered that the teen was hurt, his eyes widened only to glare when Stiles raised his hands. “GOAL!”

“Not amusing.”

Stiles laughed. “Hey, I got you to stay in the house.”

Chris didn’t even bother asking what was going on, just walked across the room and held out his hand. He snorted when Stiles gave him a high five with his good hand. “Cute.”

“I know I am.”

“Pup.” Peter snapped as he climbed onto the bed on his knees. Stiles smiled back at him, offering his hand to the wolf knowing that he was really the person who needed to see.

“It’s barely bigger than a paper cut. Chill.”

Peter unwrapped the cloth and sighed when the boy wasn’t altogether wrong, it wasn’t that deep but it was about two inches long. Definitely enough to shed some blood and get his attention, he glared at the boy's abuse of his senses. Stiles grinned back at him, not sorry.

“Alright, let’s disinfect that and put a bandage on it.” Chris soothed the wolf, pulling on Stiles to get him back out of the bed.

“Okay.” The chipper reply from the teen got a growl from Peter.

“Peter, go bring in some groceries, we’ll be right there to help,” Chris promised with a patient smile.

Huffing and not altogether approving of that directive, climbed off the bed and went to stand in the doorway. Stiles snickered at the wolf's line in the sand, whining when Chris struck him upside the head.

“There are other ways to get his attention you know.”

“Ow...Mean.” Stiles rubbed the back of his head as Chris pulled him into the bathroom. They weren’t gone more than a minute but Peter was anxious by the time they returned. His nose wrinkling at the scent of chemicals. Stiles strut up to the wolf and leaned upwards to give him a peck on the lips.

“All better.” He teased before walking down the hallway.

Peter glared after the teen, sighing when Chris wrapped an arm around him and drew him down the hallway. “He meant well.”

“He cut himself to make me focus on him.”

“He did.” Chris agreed. “And it worked.”

“My wolf was...A mate was missing and the other-”

“Was hurt.” Chris nodded. “But he’s fine, you know this, Stiles was just using your keyed up wolf to keep you here.”

Peter grumbled at that, but watching as Stiles began to dig through the groceries in the back of the SUV he felt somewhat mollified. Moving forward he scooped up some bags, giving the curious teen a glower. Stiles smiled back at him, not taking the look to heart as Peter stormed back into the house. Canting his head back to Chris he saw the man roll his eyes, chuckling Stiles took up a bag and followed after the wolf. It took a while to get all the groceries unloaded, put away in their respective spots. Chris was thankful that the fridge still worked, things would have been far more stressful if it didn’t. Having put all the groceries away the group stared out at the chaos that still lay before them.

Stiles twisted about, gaining their attention. “So...Broom?”

Peter sighed, but gave a nod. Chris smirked at the resigned expression on the wolf as he followed after Stiles as the teen asked if he thought he could throw the dining room table farther than the couch. At least the bickering that followed after that was more upbeat, far less growling which Chris took as an improvement.

  
  



	4. A hard day's work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day's work on repairing some of the damage leftover from the hunter's attack, the trio retire for the night and seek shelter in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you were hoping for some kind of story progression from this point out you'll be disappointed because this chapter is like..99.9999999% smut. Enjoy XD.

By the end of the day they were sweaty, tired, a bit cranky, and more importantly in dire need of some alone time. Away from the remainder proof of the violation of their den. Stiles had retreated first, wanting to get out of the sweaty clothing he was drenched in, leaving it to Chris to deal with Peter who was arguing about the doors and windows for the hundredth time.

Having undressed, leaving just a sticky body that was thankfully cooling off, the teen climbed into bed too tired to truly consider a shower. He might if the others wrangled him into one, but otherwise he was content to lay there. Thinking about the day and everything that had gone on, they had groceries which was good cause they weren’t going to be leaving the house again until well after the full moon. The house was still destroyed which was altogether horrible as Peter was a mess because of it and there didn’t seem to be anything they could do about it.

Stiles was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone until warm hands landed on his body. His naked body. Stiles jerked, his head craning around to see Peter grinning at him.

“Back with us?”

Stiles blushed. “Sorry, was just thinking about stuff.”

“You always are,” Chris commented as he climbed onto the bed beside the other men. They were both still dressed where Stiles had taken the opportunity to shed all the clothing he’d been running around in.

Stiles smirked when Peter leaned forward to scent his hair, his nose slowly trailing down around his ear to the curve of his jaw and down the length of his throat. Stiles sighed, far to used to the affectionate behavior to rebuke the wolf for the slight tickling sensation it caused. He knew that Peter needed this.

Peter’s supernaturally warm hands were wrapped around him, one holding his arm out so he could trail his nose around to catch the earthiest part of his scent near his armpit before dragging his face back against the boy's shoulder. The other wrapped around the back of the boy's body, anchoring him to Peter as if the wolf was afraid Stiles might try to flee his hold. Stiles didn’t bother to comment on that ridiculous fear, instead he languished under the pleasant sensations being delivered to him by the wolf.

Chris was in the process of stripping out of his shirt when Stiles eyes landed on the hunter, Stiles gave a dopey smile to the man as he finally bared his chest. Any sign of the weapons he usually carried being left at the door to their room, leaving just the man on show for his lovers. Stiles groaned when Peter nipped at the length of flesh leading up towards his neck, the wolf's teeth digging in just enough to spark a little pain and a hell of a lot of pleasure.

The sensuous sensation of the wolf's tongue soothing the bites he had just left behind made Stiles sigh, he was putty in Peter’s hands. Not that the wolf didn’t already know that, the grin and smirk held in the wolf's eyes was clear for Chris to see. The hunter shook his head in amusement as Peter broke Stiles down piece by piece, he’d had a hunch where the night might lead, wasn’t altogether shocking that he was right.

Chris couldn’t resist reaching out with his own hands to trail soothing hands down the boy's body. His fingertips trailing from the cords of his outstretched neck down to his collar bone and further down his chest. Sliding down his breast, sternum and into the boy's firm belly which held a tenderness to it that neither he or Peter had. His trailing fingers continued down. Down. Down until at long last they skirted around the hardening length of the teen, trailing the faintest of brushes against the hot flesh. Teasing the flushing organ only to skirt away and stroke the boy's inner thighs in a maddening give and take motion that had Stiles bucking up into his hand in an attempt to get something more from him.

Chris didn’t allow that, his other hand coming down to brace the boy's hip and hold him in place while the other continued the slow torture he knew would drive the boy up a wall. Stiles groaned in a pleasured pain sort of way, struggling against their hold and pushing into it all at the same time. His confused body unsure which would be best, Peter and Chris shared a knowing grin. Peter’s teasing nips turned a bit sharper to go along with the tantalizing caress that Chris was giving the boy's inner thigh, Stiles grew needier with each passing moment. Letting out harsh breaths as he panted to get more stimulation, his cock heavy against his stomach despite no one having physically touched it. Peter licked a trail up the side of the boy's neck and around the shell of his ear, whispering between little nips and sucks of the flesh.

“Do you want Chris to touch you?”

Stiles gave a needy whine.

“That’s not an answer pup.” Peter was grinning wolfishly. Hints of his fangs hidden to Stiles' view, but not the other. Chris was smirking up at him even as he continued to torture their lover with gliding strokes of his fingertips, maintaining a firm hold of the teen's hips to prevent Stiles from seeking more friction for himself.

“Pl-Please.” Stiles gasped after a particularly sharp nip of the wolf's teeth.

“Please what?”

Stiles groaned as he shifted, trying to buck up against Chris or lean heavier onto Peter. Neither allowed such a thing and anytime he felt he might be getting closer to one the other would draw him away. It was torture.

“Please!” He cried.

“Shh. There now pup, you’re fine.” Peter soothed as he sucked on the boy's earlobe.

Chris took over now that it appeared that Peter was having too much fun to actually move things forward at a pace that wouldn’t see the teen in tears. Stroking the inside of the boy's thighs, Chris asked. “Are you ready for Peter?”

Stiles gave a jerky nod, though it was restrained as he whined when Peter lost hold of his earlobe. Chris smirked at the sight of Stiles craning his head back into the wolf.

The wolf nodded to the hunter, taking hold of the teen to allow Chris to lean away from them. Searching for the lube they kept in a nearby drawer in the nightstand. Stiles whined at the loss of sensation, curling into Peter only to bite down on the wolf's neck.

Peter growled as he yanked his neck free, baring his teeth at the boy. “None of that pup.” He scolded around his fangs which were blatantly on show. The pouting look Stiles shot him was ignored as Peter rebuked the boy once more after carefully receding the fangs in his mouth. “No biting,” Peter growled. He was the only one allowed to bite, something they’d all agreed upon when they found that Peters wolf didn’t appreciate being ‘dominated’ in such a way and with how things already were it was best not to chance things.

Biting even among his lovers seemed to trigger its instincts to fight back and the last time they’d mistakenly used such things in bed Chris had nearly ended up with a broken jaw and Stiles had gotten a concussion. Peter lunged forward snapping up the boy's lips before he could offer any kind of rebuttal that would irk his already unsettled wolf further. Stiles all but melted against him prompting Peter to grin against the youth's lips as he dominated the boy in a fashion far more befitting the teen's rampant want for attention.

Stiles's hands came up to thread through his hair, it was an awkward position for the human, but Stiles seemed bound and determined to keep his hands on him. Not that Peter was particularly complaining about such a thing, the wolf let his own hands come up to brace the underside of Stiles arms. Sensuously sliding down the boy's skin all the way to the boy's armpits and then down the boy's breast to his ribs. Stroking all along the boy's flesh in an erotic display of ownership, Stiles groans were taken in by the wolf as they continued to heatedly kiss.

By the time Chris had found the elusive lube bottle and turned around, it appeared that Peter had been forced to move things progressively forward in order to contain Stiles while he had been busy. He smirked as he leaned back across the bed and situated himself between the boy's legs, uncapping the bottle all while maintaining eye contact with Peter. The wolf's eyes were glinting in mirth even as he ravished the younger man in his hold. Seeing as Peter had the boy’s torso contained, Chris didn’t hesitate to cover his fingers in lube and maneuver to help prepare the boy for the wolf.

Stiles jerked at the first sensation of a finger nearing his entrance, but soon relaxed at the man’s sure touch. Far too used to being prepared to really be scared of the required portion of their foreplay, instead letting Peter distract him while Chris prepared him to take one or possibly both of them. He’d leave that decision up to them, he was too busy enjoying Peter’s tongue to care.

Chris slowly prepared Stiles, not that the teen was entirely aware of what he was doing. Though there was proof that his body did with how he started to move in such a manner as to pull Chris’s fingers deeper into himself when the man only meant to prepare the teen. Smirking as he stretched the boy's body, he added another finger which seemed to appease Stiles at least momentarily. Chris could tell that both Stiles and Peter were beginning to come to the end of their patience, which meant Chris preparing the boy would be best for all parties involved.

No matter how riled he got, Peter would do his very best not to hurt either of them. Stiles was the most likely not to say something if he was in pain, the boy's devil may care attitude wasn’t appreciated in the bedroom though. After the first time, Stiles had failed to prepare himself adequately did the task fall to him or Peter, though it normally fell to him seeing as Peter tended to get riled up the longer they were kept from actually having sex. Though the wolf had proved that he could power through his own instincts to mount either of them in favor of preparing them when it really counted, Chris just agreed with the wolf that it was best to make sure the sane one of the pair not having sex immediately should be in charge of prep.

Chris didn’t mind in the least, especially when he got the tantalizing sight of Peter undoing Stiles piece by piece. Even now, long before they were actually having sex the boy was a writhing pile of goo against Peter. Chris couldn’t wait to see what Peter did to the teen when it was actually time for the wolf to take all the boy had to give, he was sure it would be quite a sight to behold.

Minutes stretched by, Peter keeping Stiles occupied with varying degree’s of his mouth and hands while Chris continued prepping the boy's body for the wolf. Stiles was giving little hitches of breath as they continually assaulted his body with new sensations varied up between the pair of them. Chris using his spare hand to tease and tantalize the boy's inner thighs, barely brushing against the teen’s firm sack and hard length before retreating back. His fingers were at work inside the teen, carefully stretching him for the main event. Chris was nearly done with the preparations when Stiles bucked and let out a sharp cut of warble of noise, Chris’s head jerked up in alarm only to glare when he saw Peter smirking back at him even while he still had the boy's pectoral in his mouth.

“Really Peter?”

The wolf ignored his question in favor of releasing the boy's chest lathing at the sharp hickie that he’d created on the boy. Stiles was panting and groaning beneath the wolf's gentle caress, Chris knew it was more to tease the boy than to actually apologize for the harsh treatment he’d just endured. Shaking his head at the wolf's behavior, Chris turned his attention once more to Stiles. Gently withdrawing his fingers, wiping the excess lube on a towel before gently massaging the boy's thighs.

“He’s ready.”

Peter grinned. “Good.” Looking down to the teen, the wolf leaned forward to give a passionate kiss to the boy. Stiles moaned even as he arched his back to deepen it, something Chris didn’t think was possible. Still he was surprised with the amount of gusto the pair had at the given moment, in some ways it was a relief. The earlier fear of losing Stiles was beginning to fade in both their minds though Chris knew it would take longer for Peter, they just had to keep reminding him that the boy was safe.

Peter tore himself away from the teen’s lips, licking his own. “Come on pup.” Peter was a bit more forceful, likely knowing that Stiles would be too out of his mind from their heated exchange to listen correctly. Luckily Peter and Chris knew each other’s preferences just about as well as they knew Stiles. Chris leaned over and with the help of the wolf turned Stiles onto his belly, the boy groaned even as he arched up so he could kiss Chris. The hunter caught the boy when he didn’t have his arms under him properly and the pair laughed.

“Honestly pup.” Peter shook his head in mirth as he helped Chris get the boy on his hands and knees.

“What? You two are hot.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around the boy's midline to pull him back and arch him into position. Stiles grunted at the hard pull, but didn’t fight against him. Craning his head over his shoulder the teen lavsciviously grinned. “Really?”

“Shut up pup, you’re lucky I didn’t do this in the woods when we threw out the dining chairs.” Peter’s voice held bite.

Stiles smirked. “I would’ve been okay with that.” He winked.

Peter chuckled as he accepted the lube from Chris. “I’m sure you would have, up until the point when we realized we didn’t have lube.”

Stiles waved a hand while balancing on the other. “We’ve gone without before.”

Peter’s glare was sent to the back of the boy's head as Stiles was once more facing forward, Chris gave the wolf a patient smile. They could deal with that later, for now they had some time to truly enjoy each other. Peter was quick to slicken up his hand with the lube, warming it before applying it to his own hard member. Assured that there was a good coating of the lube, Peter once more pulled Stiles into position.

“Ready pup?” His voice teasing as he pressed the head of his cock against the boy's entrance.

Stiles tilted his head back a bit, a teasing grin in place. “My what a big c-OCK!”

Chris scowled when he helped brace Stiles as Peter thrust firmly into the boy's welcoming body. Stiles panted a bit before letting out a rushed chuckle. “Damn zombie wolf you got game tonight.”

Peter smirked as he draped himself over the boy's back, one arm still banding across the boy's midsection to keep him flush against his own body.

“I warned you earlier pup.” He nipped at the boy's ear.

Stiles sighed as he adjusted to the size of his lover, Peter hadn’t hurt him with the initial surge into his own body. Chris always was good with the prep, not to mention that Peter never skimped out on the lube. He felt a pleasant fullness where Peter and he were joined. The wolf’s hard cock pressed up tightly into his body as Peter refused to be anything less than all the way in unless he was actively thrusting.

“You alright?”

Stiles arched his head up to smirk at the hunter, winked. “Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?”

Chris snorted even as he looked up to Peter’s blazingly blue eyes. “Have at him.”

“With pleasure.”

Stiles arched with a loud groan as Peter pulled back only to thrust forward with such force that Stiles had to scramble to keep his arms under him. The wolf was no longer draped across his back, though he was still pressed as close to Stiles as he could be while maintaining the brutal rhythm he was setting for them. Chris smirked as he watched Stiles close his eyes and pant as Peter took his fill of him, he doubted either of them realized just how entrancing it was to watch them be together.

Though he recognized that Peter had made comments about how he looked with when with Stiles. Chris came back to the present when he heard a loud shout of pleasure, Peter must have found Stiles prostate given the blissed-out look on the teen’s face. Peter was growling as he thrust, his fangs once more peeking through his lips.

Chris disregarded it as important, there was a reason Peter liked having sex in this particular position and no matter how many corny jokes Stiles made Chris knew it was instinctual. Peter might not be a wolf, but he had enough instincts like one to want to mate like one. Not that either he or Stiles minded much, though he tended to push the man into other positions from time to time just because he could. Stiles didn’t have such qualms, he knew that he could have any position should he want it. If Peter wasn’t feeling all that giving, Stiles need only say the word and Chris would allow the teen to dictate what he wanted.

This close to the full moon also had an inkling of responsibility for the ferocious behavior of Peter’s thrusts combined with his earlier fear of losing the boy, the wolf rising to the surface in preparation for the monthly event was feeding into their mating. Stiles seemed to appreciate it, given the choked off gasps and grunts intermingled with shouts of pleasure.

Leaning back against the headboard, Chris began to stroke himself to the view. Peter still had his arm around the boy's midsection, Stiles’ cock hitting the man’s arm when the thrusts were harsh enough to give the boy's body momentum. Peter refused to touch the teen’s cock as he continued to thrust into the younger man. Holding Stiles perfectly in line with himself to make sure that he had the best momentum for his quick deep thrusts.

Peter was growling even as he continued to thrust sharply into the warm body beneath him, his fangs itched to sink into the flesh of his mate. Peter held back, not wanting to harm the boy if he could help it and given his current state he was sure that his fangs would go far deeper than the boy would find pleasurable. Grunting as his sex slid deep into the boy's warm channel, the wolf couldn’t help but grind further against the boy. Uselessly seeking to push himself further into the boy's body despite it not being possible, Stiles gasped at the stuttered movements he was making in his faulty attempts.

Groaning Stiles rasped the wolf’s name. “Pe-ter.”

Growling the wolf tightened his hold on the boy, pulling him sharply against his own body even though there was no more space between them. The teen made a sharp grunting sound as the wolf’s arm tightened around his middle. Using his hold on the teen to force Stiles to take all he could give the boy, not that Stiles was arguing against his request. Stiles threw his head back a sharp cry leaving his gasping mouth when Peter snarled at a particularly deep thrust that sent sharp sparks of pleasure through his body as the wolf's cock nailed his prostate.

“Oh gods.” Stiles rasped as the wolf growled from behind him.

Chris smirked as he watched the wolf take his pleasure of the boy, any other lover might be frustrated at not having their own pleasure taken care of. Stiles was only feeling stimulation from the wolf's cock, his own bare to slap against his stomach as Peter refused to touch it. Chris knew there was a time and place that would see Stiles receiving pleasure in a more physical sense, right now wasn’t the time. Right now the teen was the sole focus of the wolf's fury, forced to endure whatever the wolf wanted. Given the growls and grunts, Peter wanted to be in deep.

His thrusting was harsh, jarring the teen forward only for Peter to yank the teen back into himself with the arm that was wrapped around the teen's midline. The chocked off gasps that left Stiles at each inward thrust had Chris licking his lips, it was such a tantalizing sight to watch as their younger love was subjected to the stamina of the werewolf's desires. His hand sped up on his own member, beads of precum trailing down from the rosy head. Chris sighed as the pleasure of his own fist sparked up his spine from his own hardened cock, he knew it was only a matter of time before he got a chance to truly take part in the festivities, but first Peter had to be prepared to share.

Another sharp cry left Stiles just as Peter snarled, his hips slamming against the boy's rump in a fevered attempt to dig his way further into the boy's hot body. Chuckling at the wolf's energy, Chris muttered. “You can’t go much further love, he’s small.”

Peter sent a startling fierce look his way, flashing his eyes as he bared his teeth. “Watch me.”

Chris smirked. “Oh, I’m watching.” Licking his lips as the wolf yanked the teen back onto his cock, not a second after thrusting into the boy. Stiles was panting, groaning and begging the wolf for more all with the erotic sounds he was making, never a word leaving his lips other than the wolf's name. Peter had no qualms with doing as his lover requested of him, the sharp cries of pleasure that left the teen proved that he was getting everything he wanted and more.

“Are you going to knot him?”

Peter licked his fangs. “Do you want me to hold back?” He grimaced as he dug his fingers into the boy on the next thrust, his cock striking the boy's prostate once more and sending Stiles in a shocked gasp.

Chris shook his head. “I figured you’d need to.”

Peter furrowed his brows even as he maintained his frantic rhythm, he needed to protect his mate, to dominate and seal them together Licking his fangs once more, he gave his other love a nod. “Probably for the best.” His wolf was too close to the surface and with the moon only a few days off combined with the fear of losing the boy and all that had gone on, Chris wasn’t wrong.

Chris smiled. “Go on then.” Watching the wolf knot the teen was a sight he would take great pleasure in, he’d experienced it a time or two himself and it was something that he found indescribable. For one reason or another Peter felt more inclined to knot Stiles than him, the pair of them figured it was due to the boy's smaller size as he and Peter were both similar in build and both rather alpha’s in their own right. The fact that Stiles was all too eager for it didn’t hurt.

“Peter.” Stiles groaned.

“What pup.” The salacious grin on the wolf was only backed up by a hearty thrust into the boy's tight body.

Stiles groaned. “Do it.”

Chuckling Peter leaned over the boy, making them both groan in pleasure as it shifted the wolf's hard member in the boy's tight channel. “You have to wait.”

Stiles panted. “No.” He shook his head.

Licking the back of the teen's neck, Peter nipped him a few times as his hips gave stuttered movements against the boy. Sending small slivers of pleasure to each of them as he didn’t have the room to thrust properly, his knot wasn’t even forming yet and it was because of this that Peter took great pleasure in whispering. “You have to get me there first pup.”

Stiles groaned only to tense his body in the way he knew would help things along, Peter groaned thrusting abortively against the boy as the teen's channel spasmed around him. Sighing, he gave wolfish grin to Chris. The hunter smirked back at him, well aware of what he was doing.

“Come on pup, you can do better than that.”

Stiles panted as he was forced to focus on his body and trying to stimulate the wolf without Peter being able to thrust into him. He was eager for it, desperate for Peter to continue as he had been. To fuck him deep, hard and fierce. “Peter.” He whined. “Please.”

“Please what pup? I can’t knot you.” Peter gave a few more stuttered thrusts as if to prove his point.

Stiles whined, his head hanging down between his shoulders as he shuffled back against the wolf in some attempt to withdraw the wolf a hair in order to get a deeper penetration. Peter chuckled at the boy's sly move, quickly reaching back to smack the boy's backside. “None of that, your cheating.”

“Peter!” Stiles cried out. “Please. Please.”

Licking the shell of the boy's ear, the wolf tantalized. “Tell me what you want.”

“I-I.” Stiles licked his lips, if there was one avenue of their lovemaking that he was bad at it was asking for what he needed.

“Come on sweetheart you can do it.” Peter thrust harder into the boy in some attempt to reward his bravery. Chris shook his head at the wolf, they’d both been trying to break through the boy's walls when it came to dirty talk, but Stiles was nothing if not stubborn. Reaching out with his free hand he carded his fingers through the boy's tousled hair, it was damp as the boy was sweating.

“Come on Stiles, you can do it. Tell Peter what you want?”

Stiles groaned at the small thrusts he was receiving, that stark pleasure he’d been riding when the wolf had been using him harshly was all but gone. The gentle roll of the wolf's hips as he gave small abortive thrusts wasn’t enough, not nearly enough.

“Please.” He rasped.

Chris shook his head, giving Peter a look. The wolf huffed when he was given ‘that’ look, the one that said he shouldn’t torture the poor boy. Baring his teeth at the hunter Peter leaned down once more to nip at the boy's neck, sending a sharp bite of pain that had Stiles gasping, simultaneously tensing up. Peter sighed at the sudden tightness that grasped him, he gave a few more weak thrusts before whispering once more into the boy's ear. “Say it.” He gave a harder thrust despite the awkward position. “Say it pup.” He encouraged, backing up his words with a mix mashed series of thrusts, most soft while an occasional hard one had the boy gasping.

“Ple-”

“Say it.” Peter nipped at the boy's skin, licking it when his fangs managed to pierce the alabaster skin and washing away the pearly drops of crimson. He lathed at the spot in apology despite knowing that Stiles never minded it.

Stiles groaned, his cock was leaking a steady stream of precum down his length towards his balls and every thrust had his dick being thrust up into his own belly as Peter refused to acknowledge it. The gentle touch of Chris’ hand in his hair left rather suddenly, canting his head back he sent a pleading look to the hunter. Chris shook his head, despite wearing an encouraging smile. Looking over the boy's head towards Peter the hunter shook his head. “Let’s give him something to focus on.”

Peter grinned. “Alright.” Knowing exactly what that thing was.

Chris adjusted himself at the head of the bed, watching with hooded eyes as Peter and by force Stiles were adjusted as well. Peter licked the boy's neck. “Go on pup, you make him happy and I’ll do the same for you.”

Stiles groaned as Peter gave a suggestive motion with his hips, Stiles looked up to Chris and licked his lips. Chris removed his hand from his own dick, watching with a heavy air as Stiles dropped down to his elbows and with no preamble swallowed him down. Groaning as his head fell back into the headboard, Chris panted as the warm, wet heat of his lover's mouth encompassed him.

“Good boy.” Peter praised even as he sat up once more and began to thrust at a firmer pace, the groans that left Stiles seemed to only enforce the hunters own pleasure given the way that Chris tensed and made a pleased groan. Peter smirked as he watched his own movements impact both of his mates, his thrusts grew firmer the longer he watched Stiles pleasure Chris.

The hunter's hands hand shifted, one grabbing the headboard behind him and the other laying among the boy's head, snaking into the boy's fine hair and grasping him. No doubt the hunter was ‘helping’ the boy along given the small shifts of the man's hips that Peter could see, the salacious moans that Stiles gave off just had him sighing. Peter picked up the pace to the glorious sounds of his lovers finding pleasure in one another, he was a few thrusts into his heavier pace when he felt the first throb from deep within. His mouth fell agape as he panted, relishing the sensation for what it was, the gentle pull as his knot began to form. It was small at first, not noticeable to anyone but him, all the same, his thrusts picked up speed as he ravished his mate in the hopes of cementing their bond faster.

Stiles was groaning as at long last Peter was giving him what he needed, his cock was still left unattended, but he didn’t need it to be touched to find pleasure in what was happening to him. The combination of harsh invasive motions of the wolf's cock penetrating every inch of his body was only enhanced by the warm solid flesh he held in his mouth. His tongue bathed the hunter's cock in his saliva, sucking and pulling Chris in deeper to his throat as he groaned. The vibrations for his noise making the hunters hips arch and force the solid member deeper into him.

Stiles sighed in pleasure as he sucked on the man’s cock, the salty tang of the man’s precum lacing his tongue as he moved back and forth with Peters's own thrusts, using the motions to help service Chris’ cock. The hunter's hand had found its way to his head and every once and a while the hunter's hips would buck and his hair would be tugged harder as Chris forced him to take more.

Chris looked down through hooded eyes, his mouth barely open as he groaned and panted. Watching Stiles take his cock as Peter ruined him from behind had the hunter grasping the teen's scalp harder, arching his hips in order to get deeper into that warm oblivion. Throwing his head back as he thrust up into Stiles’ mouth, Chris grit his teeth as the warmth in his balls began to tighten. He was nearing it, almost there.

“Come on, ugh...Almost.”

Peter grinned as he watched from behind Stiles, Chris was getting harsher with their young lover. His hips arching harder as he pulled Stiles down onto his cock, it was only a matter of time before the man gave in. Peter backed up the man’s own motions by hammering into Stiles, the teen groaned as his prostate was stabbed by the wolf's cock. Peter relished being able to enhance what the other two were doing, forcing Stiles to groan and suck on Chris harder while Chris took what he needed by forcing the teen to accept all of him.

Peter growled, his eyes flaring as he watched Chris arch himself into the teen, a loud groan leaving him as he gave stuttered thrusts into the teen's mouth. His mouth agape as his eyes slammed shut, all while the hunter continued to ride out his orgasm, a breathy ‘yes.’ leaving the man as he held Stiles down. Peter licked his lips as he continued to thrust, the vision of his lover losing it making the throbbing in his own balls tighter.

The ache of his knot flaring at the imagery, it was getting bigger with each thrust now and he was sure that Stiles felt it. It was nowhere near ready to tie them together, but the feeling of it being there was making Stiles shift beneath him. The boy no doubt preparing himself to take it, it left a heady desire in the wolf to make the boy submit but he held back as he continued to watch Chris.

Chris hadn’t meant to get rough with Stiles, he normally had better control of himself but as the pleasure grew and grew. The ache in his balls flared to life like a raging inferno, forcing him to thrust up into that sweet heat, the rolling motions of the boy's tongue as it teased his heated flesh had him biting his lip. Stiles was groaning with everything Peter was doing to the boy, he hadn’t a chance to see what that thing was as he was too busy thrusting into the boy. Stiles was deep throating him, taking all of him into himself with little effort. Groaning as he arched up into the boy's willing body Chris panted. “Come on, ugh...Almost.” This only seemed to encourage the other two or at least Peter because whatever he started to do to Stiles effected what Stiles was doing to him. Chris threw his head back against the headboard, his hips lifting him off the bed as he gave a cry, his hand tightening in Stiles head and with one final arch Chris released into the boy's warm mouth.

Groaning as Stiles made noises all while swallowing reflexively, taking all he had and suckling at him even as he finished. Falling back into the bed with a sigh, Chris’ hand fell away from Stiles’ head the hunter panted as his body glistened with the sweat from the exertion. His eyes peeled open a moment later as he fought to keep his breath, Stiles was still suckling on him like a child was a teat. Chris smiled down at the boy's sensual gaze as they locked eyes, his hand reached out to caress the boy's head even as Peter continued to use the boy. Stiles moaned, whether from his gentle touch or from what Peter was doing he wasn’t sure. Either way, the boy was enjoying himself.

Stiles had taken Chris into his mouth with fervor, intent on doing all he could to make Chris lose his mind. The promise of what Peter would do if he succeeded at the back of his mind as he stared up at the hunter who was obviously relishing his attention. The man’s hot member laid heavily on his tongue, the salty bitterness of the man’s precum something that had the teen sucking harder in an attempt to overwhelm the man. The ache in his jaw as he took all Chris had to offer was nothing compared to the sheer thrill of watching Chris arch his back, the man’s hips rolling up into his mouth.

Whatever the man was going for, Stiles knew it was of little use, he already had all of the man residing in his mouth and consequentially his throat. Chris wasn’t small when it came to his endowments and the head of the man’s cock was firmly seated in his throat, not that it bothered Stiles. He was quite skilled when it came to deep throating people, neither of his lovers understood where he got the skill and he was perfectly okay with that. All that mattered was that his talents came in handy, like now.

The pleasure he was receiving from Peter was divine, but combined with the sight of Chris and Stiles was on overload. The way that Chris gave in to the pleasure, absolutely breaking down as Stiles pleasured him made his heart quicken. It was rare for Chris to let go as he was currently and it brought an odd sense of accomplishment to the teen, the rough grasp at his head was nothing compared to some of the things he’d endured and it being in combination of sex meant it was easily ignored.

When Chris finally couldn’t take it anymore, his hips thrusting repeatedly forcing Stiles to take every last bit of the man’s cock Stiles knew it was near. It only took a few more of Peter’s fierce thrusts causing him to moan for the vibrations to set off the hunter, Stiles drunk him down. Taking all that Chris had to give him and more, suckling on the man’s softening member even after it had long since given up relinquishing the man’s come.

Stiles sighed around the man’s cock, oddly relaxed after the fact. When their eyes met once the man was relaxing into that post-orgasm high, Stiles felt the man’s hand return to his head, giving him a gentle caress. It was about that time that he finally realized the change in Peter and his own motions to reach his release, namely the feeling of the man’s knot forming. Stiles' eyes rolled a bit in his head as he groaned at the increased pressure he felt as the man came and went in his body.

Chris smirked as he watched Stiles give into the singular sensation of Peter focusing on him and only him. Stroking the boy's head, he glanced over to Peter the flare of the mans eyes followed by bared teeth had Chris chuckling. Far too used to the postering to take it as a threat, rather he chose to instigate the wolf. “Are you giving it to him good?”

Peter snarled even as he yanked Stiles firmly against him, the teen was yanked back enough that Chris’ limp member slid from his mouth and allowed Stiles to give a loud cry of pleasure. Chris rolled his eyes at the wolf's display. “Is his knot there Stiles? Can you feel it yet?”

Stiles’ head fell once more down nearly touching the bed as he was on his elbows and knees, still, Chris saw the ragged nod that the boy gave him. Looking down the length of the boy's back Chris licked his lips to moisten them. “Is he tight Peter?”

The wolf groaned as he arched into the boy's warmth. “Yes.” He growled around his sharpened teeth. His knot was flaring more and more, the blood filling the area throbbing as it prepared to lock him in place. It wasn’t time yet, giving Peter all the more time to violate his mate in fierce thrusts that saw the boy crying out in pleasure while he growled.

Chris leaned forward a bit, allowing Stiles's shoulder to rest against his thigh as he continued to stroke the boy's head. Closer now to Peter, the hunter questioned. “Are you going to ruin him?”

The wolf snarled in his face a particularly harsh thrust had Stiles’ shoulder digging into him while the boy screamed, smirking Chris licked his lips in a manner to draw attention to himself. He could feel the dull throb of his own cock attempting to be interested, but it was far too soon for that. It wasn’t the point either, the point was to get Peter riled and that was something he was good at. Peter’s gaze locked onto his wet lips, the wolf's eyes narrowing a bit.

“He took me so well Peter, took everything I had.” The hunter reached out sharply to draw the wolf's head in just a hair's breadth away from all while the wolf continued to thrust into the boy between them. Peter snarled when the hunter's actions limited his own movements, but the snarl quickly subsided when Chris rasped in front of him. “He’s going to take all of you Peter, everything you have to give him.”

Peter panted, wincing as his knot flared in a sharp throb, nearly there. He was sure that Stiles was feeling it now given the moans and soft pleas from the boy. It was thick enough to pull at the boy's entrance, giving sparks of pleasure to both of them.

Peter lunged forward startling Chris a moment as he overpowered the hunter and devoured him, Chris groaned as the sharp clack of the wolf's fangs clashed against his own. The small bite of one of them slicing into his lip was cast aside as the wolf's tongue invaded his mouth, Chris opened his eyes to see the bright blue of his lovers staring back at him. When they broke apart panting, Chris smirked around his bloody lip, licking it clean only to groan when Peter dove forward once more to divest him of the blood on his own tongue. The heated exchange didn’t disrupt Peter's own motions, though he slowed down as he was focused on Chris momentarily. When they separated once more, Chris licked his lips, teasing the wolf once more. Peter licked his fangs a self-satisfied grin on his face, he sighed, closing his eyes when Chris reached up to stroke the side of his face.

“I think he’s been a good boy, you should give him what he wants.”

Peter opened his eyes flaring them blue. “I intend to.”

Chris nodded, leaning back away from the wolf so as not to distract him once more. He caressed Stiles's head, stroking the back of the boy's neck. His fingertips stroking across the small nips that Peter had left in his wake, Chris watched on with a pleased grin as Peter picked up the pace once more. The whining that Stiles had devolved to when he was ignored taking a higher pitch before falling into heated moans and groans. The sporadic words that left the teen clearly signaling that he was on board with what Peter was doing.

Peter arched his neck as he grasped the boy's hips, trying to be mindful of his own claws as he slammed himself into Stiles over and over again. The sharp cries that he elicited from the teen only fueled him further, the ache deep in his balls was frothing, ready to overboil. His knot throbbed with every motion he made, the tissue swollen and hot should someone touch it. Gritting his teeth as it was pulled on when he thrust in and out of the boy, Peter licked his lips forcing himself to continue despite the pleasure-pain he felt with every motion. He need to tie with the boy, but it was too soon, his body wasn’t ready. Peter kept up a hasty pace, using the boy as he sought out his own pleasure.

Stiles was arching against him, his body tightening and relaxing with every one of his thrusts just as the boy's voice grew sharp when a particularly good thrust nailed the boy's innermost areas. Panting as he kept the unrelenting pace, sweat which had long since accumulated on him began to slide down his body. His hands tightened as he strained against Stiles, the boy's own flesh was hot to the touch after such a long mating.

The way Stiles was moving against him told Peter that he was tiring, not surprising given how stressful the last two days had been, not to mention how Stiles was taking him like he was. Smirking around his fangs, Peter couldn’t help but wonder if the boy could have managed to take him out in the woods. If they had tied there, how long he would be trapped in the boy's hot body among the trees and grass. All the while filling his mate with his seed while the boy was forced to endure it, groaning at the imagery Peter tightened his hold thrusting his cock deep into the boy only to roll his hips as he fought to get deeper.

Stiles was arching against him, begging him, pleading with him for more. Gritting his teeth Peter withdrew only to slam back into the teen, his eyes widening when he felt his knot begin to cement itself. He was able to withdraw one final time before he slammed into the teen with great fervor, Stiles cried out at the brutal thrust sobbing at the pleasure the man’s cock gave him as it collided with his prostate.

Peter snarled as his knot finished swelling, locking him in place with his mate. He threw his head back and relished the sensation of being tied, the throbbing of his knot echoing a pleasure incomparable to anything else. It begged him for release, for him to continue until he’d given his mate all he had. Peter fought against the urge for only a moment, kneeling there behind his lover and taking the sharp notes the swollen flesh delivered to him.

Chris licked his lips, already palming his renewed hard-on as Peter slammed into their lover not once but twice before throwing his head back. Simultaneously Stiles screamed, not in pain, but that of pleasure. It was all he needed to know that the wolf's knot had tied them, when Peter remained still after tieing did Chris sigh. Reaching out to stroke Stiles’ face as the teen whimpered, wanting release now that the wolf was embedded in him. “Shh. Give him a minute.” Stiles shook his head, grasping tightly at the bedspread. Chris smiled at the endearing sight of the teen so overwhelmed by all the pleasure and yet not enough to push him over the edge. “He’ll take care of you.”

As if the wolf had heard him, Peter lowered his head back down and rolled his hips in an experimental thrust. Stiles groaned as the tight hold the wolf's knot had on him pressed right against his prostate, Peter growled as he felt the pressure against his sensitive knot. Gnashing his teeth a bit, Peter grasped the boy's hips once more and carried on where he’d left off. He couldn’t thrust like he had before, being tied there was limited space between them now. The whole point being that his seed go where it needed to, nevermind that he wasn’t mating with a bitch.

Groaning as he rolled his hips into the boy, tugging and pulling on the knot inside Stiles only to push it further into the boy. Back and forth he went, the pleasure building and building with each movement either of them made, Peter could idly hear Chris talking to Stiles, but he hadn’t a clue about what. By the noises Stiles was making, the boy was enjoying every minute of it so Peter disregarded the hunter's words. Seeking only to bring them to a bright conclusion as he forced the teen's body to except something that it was never meant to, the large knot was pulsing with every beat of his own heart. It refused to give any query to him pulling against it, it wanted to stay firmly locked inside his lover which was why it felt so damn good when he thrust in or pulled on it as if to leave his mate.

The heated flesh also happened to be perfectly positioned to rub against Stiles’ prostrate, the throbbing of the boy's own tissues had Peter snarling as he did all he could to get them there. Rolling his hips and pulling Stiles tightly against him with sharp hands that would surely leave the boy bruised come morning, none of this mattered as the swelling in his knot throbbed on and on, driving him to finish. The heat in his balls was surging before he even realized it was, Peter only had long enough to slam forward as much as he could before throwing his head back and howling.

The hot froth of his come bursting through the constraints of his knot as it pulsed with a heady thrum. Peter continued to roll his hips in an attempt to drive his come deeper into the recess of his mate that his cock couldn’t reach. Spurt after spurt of his come entered the teen who had let out a sharpened wail as the hot seed entered him, Peter grit his teeth as the teen tightened all around him, milking him as if Peter was about to stop.

Peter groaned as he rode through his orgasm, allowing his knot to throb out many beats of come into the boy all with the same fervor as when he first let go. It was after the first three shots that Peter was able to sigh the tenseness the explosion brought him easing as he was able to rock with a steady motion and enjoy the lingering pleasure his orgasm brought him with every burst of come he delivered to Stiles.

His mind cleared, Peter watched on as Chris continued to stroke himself to image before him. The wolf smirked even as he continued to roll his hips, his eyes going down to the teen, Stiles was silent if you didn’t count the low moans leaving him. Peter didn’t have to ask, he could smell the boy's release a wry grin came to his face at knowing his knot had been the thing to bring the boy to his sticky end. Meeting Chris’s gaze the wolf sighed as another steady throb of his knot delivered another shot of come, Stiles moaned once more but was ignored by the older men.

“Round two already?” Peter teased between panting breaths.

Chris snorted. “Hard not to get aroused again at the sight of you two.”

Peter hummed, grimacing a bit as his knot throbbed. Sighing a moment later when it released, he smirked back at Chris. “I’ve experienced the same before watching you two.”

Chris nodded, his idle hand still cradling the sweaty head of their younger lover not that Stiles appeared to recognize the gentle affection for what it was. Chris watched on as Peter continued to roll himself into the boy, the wolf didn’t appear to be stopping.

Peter smirked back at him as if he knew what the hunter was thinking all while never stopping his motions into the moaning boy he was tied to. “Two days before the full moon.”

Chris snorted at the wolf's explanation as if he needed to give it, Chris was well aware of how the next few days were going to go. “Right. How could I forget.” He sassed. There really were only a few outlets a wolf would use when it drew close to a full moon, killing or fucking. Peter chose the latter and that meant that he tended to get quick vigorous as his instincts told him to mate often and mate longer. His gaze settled on Stiles, shaking his head the man commented. “He’s going to be done in once your done.”

Peter hummed. “We can’t untie so easily Chris.”

“I know.” The hunter met the wolf's gaze. “But we can shift you two around, you don’t feel the need to stay like that do you?” The question needed to be posed seeing as sometimes Peter refused to move from the typical mating position, if that was the case tonight than things were going to be difficult. It was obvious Stiles was exhausted now and forcing him to stay on his elbows and knees wasn’t liable to work. Luckily Peter shook his head. “No, we’ll be fine to move once I’m done.”

Chris smirked. “And that would be?”

Peter bared his teeth. “When I decide it's over.”

Chris chuckled all while stroking the back of Stiles' head and his own cock, he wasn’t even close to a second orgasm, but it felt nice all the same. He watched as Peter continued to roll his hips into the teen, small sighs leaving the wolf anytime his knot pulsed with need. A small smile came to his face as he watched his lover give over to the sensations of his unique anatomy, it was nice to revel in the afterglow.

Peter licked his lips as he canted his hips, god he loved the full moon. He smiled to himself as he rolled into his mate once more, the steady thrum of his knot making him sigh. If it weren’t for the moon being so close he would have finished by now, but his inner wolf was too near for that to be the case. It just meant that he got more pleasure from the encounter, gazing down to Stiles’ sweaty back he could see the minute shivers that he was feeling around his own cock. The boy was trembling a bit, more than likely from the overstimulation of him continuing to thrust if not the sensation of the warmth of his own seed. Sliding one of his hands from the boy's hips to his back, he stroked Stiles, crooning to him.

“Relax pup.”

Stiles moaned, his body seizing up once more as Peter continued to roll into him. His body was on fire, he couldn’t take anymore and despite the roiling flames, he couldn’t come again either. It was torture and it was never-ending, each roll of the man’s hips sparked sharp pains of pleasure just as the molten liquid the man was pumping into him did. Peter’s pretty words did nothing for the torture he was putting him threw, Stiles wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He whined as if in pain.

Peter frowned, concerned only to sigh when Chris drew his attention. The hunter was stroking the boy's head, but had remained silent for a while. “Do you need to move Stiles?” He met Peter’s gaze, he knew that the wolf might not be so inclined to do so.

Peter grimaced, he had to admit the thought of moving out of position didn’t feel good, but if his mate needed him to he would. The groan they got in reply lead them nowhere, shaking his head Peter assured Chris. “I’m nearly done.” He was sure of it, well, he hoped he was because the throbbing in his knot was lessening and that normally meant he was done.

Chris gave a nod, stroking Stiles. “Almost there, then you two can rest.”

Peter gave small sighs periodically as he waited out the last of his knots throbbing, Chris was keeping an eye on Stiles for them and the wolf was doing all he could to try and speed things along on his end. Namely, he wasn’t fighting his body in its efforts to continue mating the boy, fighting against that would only prolong it.

Relaxing, allowing the pleasure to steal his breath occasionally granted him a reprieve at long last. The throbbing slowly bit by bit receeded, his orgasm was tapering off into small spurts of pleasure that were weak at best. Peter waited a few tense moments to be sure, but finally, Peter felt the tie cement itself, his balls no longer tensing in an effort to release more into the boy. Nodding to Chris as he caught his breath, the wolf muttered. “How do we want to do this?” They weren’t in the best of positions this time, not with how they were facing on the bed. Getting them situated on their sides was going to be difficult seeing as Stiles didn’t appear to be helping much. The boy had locked his limbs up in an effort to remain posed properly, Peter made a mental note to reward the boy for that.

“I’ll help you get him down, you gotta brace him.”

Peter nodded, the last thing either he or Stiles would want was the knot to pull, the none pleasurable pull. He wasn’t likely to untie from the boy for an hour or so, premature separation was nothing if not torture. Chris struggled to get Stiles to sit up, to try and lean back against Peter. The teen moaned, shook his head and remained as he was. Chris sighed and gave the wolf behind the boy a steely look, nodding Peter leaned across his mate, grimacing as it tugged on them in a pleasant way. Stiles groaned, but Peter and Chris ignored that as the wolf wrapped his arm around the boy's chest, prepared to arch himself back onto his heels and take the teen with him.

“No.” A raspy complaint came from Stiles.

Peter kissed the boy's nape. “Yes.” He didn’t wait for permission or any further denial from the boy, he simply did it. Stiles cried out as he was shifted, the pulling on the man’s knot leaving them both breathless as Peter leaned back onto his heels and kept Stiles pressed back to chest. Chris gave him a pleased nod, shifting some of the pillows on their bed to make room for them.

“Alright, let's get you two laying down.”

Stiles groaned as his head canted backward against Peter’s shoulder, a weak ‘traitor’ leaving the boy's lips. Peter chuckled even as he moved with Chris’ help to lay them down. Stiles gave weak-willed whines as they were settled onto their sides, the best position while they waited out the wolf's knot. Chris smiled as the two fell into position on their sides, Peter cushioning the boy's head with one of his arms beneath him while the other came to rest around the teen.

“I’ll be right back.” The hunter climbed off of the bed, leaving Peter and Stiles behind.

Peter nodded as he attended to their mate, well aware of what Chris was doing. Peter stroked the boy's sides as Stiles quivered, the residual strain of their mating leaving the boy. Peter snuffled the boy's sweaty neck, licking and scenting him.

“Such a good pup.” He whispered as his hand stroked down the boy's side to his stomach, rubbing it gently. He could feel the added heat, knew it was him and smirked. “Took me so well.”

Stiles hummed as the wolf continued to rub his stomach, he could feel the man’s knot, his still hard cock and the supernatural heat that came with both. The heat of the man’s come that lay inside him was warm and settled heavy in his guts, the way Peter was stroking him was relaxing and he was soon drifting off. His head falling aside into the wolf's bicep, Peter kissed the boy's nape as he continued to stroke Stiles tired body.

Chris re-entered he bedroom from the nearby bathroom, he smiled at the endearing sight of the two men by the looks of it Stiles was already out. Not surprising, but still adorable. Climbing back onto the bed, Chris did what he could to clean up the teen, he’d already divested himself of what little traces of come he’d had on himself, tidying up the boy's stomach from his own spendings the hunter sat back. There was nothing else to be done until they untied, Peter stared up at him with amused eyes. Rolling his own, Chris couldn’t help but joke. “Are you purposefully staying tied?”

Peter chuckled. “No.” He snuffled the teen's hair before adding in annoyance. “You know as well as I do that this can take time.”

Chris chuckled at the annoyance that had laced Peter’s voice. Leaning back against the headboard he smirked when he saw Peter stroking the boy's stomach. It was the barest of things but he could see the small swell that had no doubt had Peter's attention. Reaching out with his own hand he felt the fevered flesh of the boy's abdomen, giving Peter a look.

“Full moon.” The wolf glared in warning.

Chris chuckled as he petted Stiles. “Sure.” He retracted his hand with a laugh when Peter swiped at him. “He’s going to be out like a light until morning.”

Peter proudly stated. “Longer most likely.”

Chris hummed, not daring to make the man’s ego worse by arguing. He sighed when the wolf's hand crept up his thigh, giving him a put-out look. “I know and I’m not needing it to be taken care of.”

Peter smirked. “What if I do? I didn’t get to play with you.”

Chris chuckled as the wolf palmed his still hard cock. “Ah, so this is more about you than me huh?”

“Obviously.”

Chris closed his eyes at the gentle motions of the wolf's hand, the gentle touch sent a pleasant tingle up his body. “Mmm that feels good.”

“I bet it does darling.” Peter crooned as he continued to stroke the hunter, the breathy sigh that came from Chris had Peter grinning. It didn’t take long before he had the man groaning, arching his hips against his palm which had quickened its pace. Chris’ breaths coming out in sharp pants as he came closer and closer to orgasming again.

“So...Mm Peter.”

“Go on love, I know you can do it.” Peter encouraged the man. “Come for me.” His eyes danced like starlight as he watched the hunter groan, biting his own lip as he arched a half a dozen times into him before a startled gasp had him sighing. Peter let out a rolling growl of pleasure as the man’s hot come spilled over his hand. “Good boy.”

Chris opened his satiated eyes to glower, Peter pulled his hand back to lick the man’s come from it. “Good man.” He abridged with a sultry grin.

Chris smirked. “Thank you.”

Peter hummed as he cleaned the rest of the come from his had, licking his lips before answering back. “My pleasure.”

Chris leveraged himself down to lay across from the wolf, Stiles tucked neatly between them. Chris found one of his hands gravitating towards the teen's hip as he leaned forward to kiss the sleeping teen. He leaned further to kiss Peter. “Get some rest.” The hunter urged.

“I will once we untie,” Peter assured his mate as he continued to stroke Stiles’ belly. “We’ll have to get up.”

Chris gave a small frown towards the teen. “Good luck with that.”

Peter snorted. “He barely roused the last time we tied.”

“True.”

Leaving it to the wolf to deal with Stiles when it came time, Chris adjusted himself on their bed and closed his eyes the steady warmth of having two orgasms, being tucked in neatly near his lovers, was more than enough to bring a sleepy lull over him. Peter watched on as Chris fell to sleep, he canted his head around towards the bedroom door which was behind him, it was closed. They’d done so to help his instincts, but being vulnerable like he was now, knowing the other doors were broken, the windows, made his hackles raise.

Sighing Peter tried to focus on his mates, it was best to distract himself. Chris was already on his way to being asleep the man’s breathing evening out to match his heartrate. Stiles had gone before him, his heartbeat calm just like his breathing as he remained tied to the wolf. Peter took a deep breath, the room smelled of them, only them well, and sex.

Smirking Peter snuffled his nose into the crux of Stiles' hair and neck. Scenting the boy once more with a deep sigh, leaning back a bit his gaze was once more drawn towards the bedroom door. He scowled, it would seem that he couldn’t leave it alone. Peter contented himself with the knowledge that once he was untied from Stiles he could do something about it. Chris wouldn’t like being locked in their bedroom come morning but he’d have to deal with it when Peter moved the armoire in front of the door like he planned to. The wolf closed his eyes and waited for him and Stiles to be able to untie, assuring himself that he could secure the door in a little while. Tomorrow morning was going to bring more challenges, but at least for right now things were alright.


	5. Full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is finally upon them and Peter's wolf is not happy with the aftermath of the hunter's visit. Chris and Stiles have to deal with a rampaging wolf hellbent on claiming them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks, the last chapter. Fair warning this is like 99.99999999% smut. But regardless, I hope you all enjoy it. Many thanks to those of you who have left kudos or comments. I love hearing from people, Happy reading.

Over the course of the next day, Peter grew more and more keyed up, prowling the house and more importantly them. He was eager to keep them in his sights, he wasn’t totally in the full moon haze thankfully so, they managed to get some work done on the rest of the cleanup. Not as much as any of them would have liked but before too long Peter forced them to retire.

The wolf needed them near, safe, where he could protect them, Stiles and Chris didn’t argue after that. Doing what they could to try and make things easier on their wolf. Peter was anxious, the den was destroyed and only the small nest in their bedroom felt truly safe but he needed to make sure there were no intruders in the den before he could horde his mates in the safety of the nest.

Stiles watched as Peter stalked around, glaring and growling at things that they couldn’t see. Stiles knew it was just his instincts, but it was also kinda amusing. Leaning back in the lounge chair they’d pulled from Chris’ office Stiles pondered. “Would a squeaky toy help?”

Chris chuckled into his hand, Peter twisted to glare, Stiles raised a brow curious to know-how with it the wolf was. Peter scowled a moment before turning to continue his pacing, Stiles smiled back at Chris. “Oh yeah, he’s gone.”

The hunter shook his head. “Don’t be mean.”

Stiles waved a hand. “Come on, there is no way on this planet that he’d let me get away with that...Peter has checked out of the building.”

“Stiles.”

The teen shook his head. “You can’t say that I’m not right.”

Rolling his eyes Chris replied. “He’ll calm down once the full moon really hits, he won’t have any other thing to focus on besides us. Threats will go out the window, but that’s no reason to tease his wolf.” He chastised the youth.

Stiles kicked his leg out a bit, humming. “Bet you twenty bucks that I could get him to chase a tennis ball.”

Chris sighed. “Stiles...He’ll remember everything you say when he comes out of that.”

Stiles froze a moment as if thinking of the consequences before shrugging. “He’s about to get unlimited sex for twenty-four hours, I’m safe.”

Chris laughed.

**********

Stiles was sprawled across the kitchen counter, his eyes dizzily watching on as Peter fucked Chris over the side of the lounge chair they’d moved from Chris’ office into the living room. The hunter was straining against the rough fucking, the wolf's unbridled lust hard to slake. Stiles knew about that, he couldn’t feel his legs that well, Peter had only just untied from him before he went and upended Chris and began fucking him. Thank god they’d prepped themselves before it got worse, as it was Stiles didn’t think it was possible for them to need any further prep work. His thighs were painted with the man’s come, Peter was relentless during the full moon and the sheer amount of come his body produced ended up staining damn near every surface, organic or not.

Stiles groaned as he tried to shift over onto his belly, he’d been laying on his back from where Peter had thrown him before mounting him. Pulling the teen towards the edge of the counter just enough to mate with him, tie and then continue to languish against him until he untied nearly an hour later. Stiles had passed out at one point, though he couldn’t recall when. He was awakened when Peter withdrew he knew that because he could distinctly remember the growl Peter let out upon seeing the copious amounts of his seed leaving the teen. Chris had saved him from a repeat performance too soon by distracting the wolf and here they were. Chris being plowed into by their wolf as Stiles tried to regain sensation in his limbs.

Stiles gave a silent victory dance when he managed to get onto his stomach, his head cradled in his arms as he lazily watched Chris get mounted. It was hot but he was far too tired to get hard, the full moon was that night and frankly Stiles was beginning to wonder if they’d survive it this time. Peter had never been this keyed up and sure, he knew it was because of the state of their den but damn...It was a lot to deal with.

Stiles came out of his inner thoughts by a loud shout and a howl, yep, that was done. Smirking as he watched Chris ride out the wolf's sustained orgasm, Stiles wondered if Peter would tire himself out now. He’d come a few times already, Chris had sucked him off before he’d wandered the house territorially, then he’d thrown Stiles onto the kitchen counter and mounted him...Had to be tired soon right? Humming as he drifted off, Stiles fell asleep to the sounds of grunting and deep pants.

*********

Peter held him up against the wall, forcing his body to take his weight and all that came with it. Stiles panted as the wolf held his leg, bent up towards his ribs as the wolf canted his hip into the teen’s suspended body. Stiles’ other leg couldn’t reach the ground, not that Peter would have let if even if he tried. It was haphazardly wrapped around the wolf's waist as he was repeatedly thrust into. Stiles bit his lip, throwing his head back as Peter snarled, his hips slamming upwards, forcing Stiles' body to be invaded by the heat of the man's sex. Stiles panted as Peter continued to batter him with continued thrusts, unrelenting in his fervor. Stiles had already come once, but Peter didn’t care about that, Stiles could come a hundred times so long as Peter got to knot him, to fill him with his seed. That had been what this was all about.

Chris had passed out in the kitchen on one of the stools after Peter mounted him on the floor, Stiles had taken the reprieve given to him by their mating to wander and stretch out a bit. When Peter had finished and come prowling he’d caught sight of Stiles and the state he was in, namely that the wolf's seed wasn’t where he wanted it. Trailing down the teen's thighs was not alright, Stiles didn’t get more than a harsh shout of the wolf's name before he was lifted and penetrated all in one go. From there on out, it was just rough fucking as Peter tried to fix what Stiles had done, or what he thought he’d done. Stiles didn’t control gravity after all, but you couldn’t tell that to a hormonal werewolf.

Stiles grunted as the man arched up, letting Stiles' weight carry him down on the man’s cock just as he pushed up into him. Stiles yelled out as his insides were battered, the wolf thrusting up without pulling backward. Sharp jabs of his hardness rubbing before Peter pulled back and canted his hips before thrusting up in a fierce movement, rinse and repeat. Peter didn’t slow down when Stiles told him, begged him, no Stiles was forced through another mind-blowing orgasm that left him shaky and loose-lipped, stumbling over words other than brief sentiments of how things felt.

The wolf was all but purring as his mate went lax in his hold not resisting the mounting, allowing the male to dominate and ensure that the next batch of come stayed where it was supposed to. Stiles laboriously wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders as some attempt to have a handhold, the wolf didn’t mind so Stiles allowed himself to lean forward. Collapsing against Peter as the wolf continued to violate him in the best of ways, he grunted with every shove into him, every piercing jab of the man’s hardness as it struck deep.

Stiles drifted in a bubble sensation, riding out Peter’s intentions, only coming out of his haze when his body signaled that it was preparing for yet another orgasm, Stiles didn’t think he could handle that but then again he didn’t have a choice. Slacking back to be face to face with Peter, Stiles tried to reason with the wolf. “I-I need a break, Peter.” The wolf's brows furrowed as he continued to mount the teen. “It’s too much, you’re too much.” Stiles groaned when the man hiked Stiles up higher only to slam him down onto the hard shaft invading him. “Peter.” He rasped.

The wolf ignored his pleading, its knot beginning to form and the ever-present need to dominate its mate and prove its worthiness striking. Stiles slumped into Peter once more, unable to do more than cling to the wolf and moan. His orgasm was painful, beautifully so and the clenching of his own body just seemed to rile the wolf who growled and increased the pace of his own thrusts. Stiles could feel the knot, knew it was only a matter of time.

Time it turned out took longer than Stiles thought he could last, his brain was foggy by the time the knot suddenly slammed home and stayed there. Stiles gasped as it was then a tug of war game as Peter used him to set off his own orgasm. Stiles fell backward against the wall, pushing on the wolf's shoulders as he gyrated his hips a bit, almost there once again now that the man's sex was pressing firmly against his prostate.

“GODS,” Stiles shouted as the knot pulled and pushed in his channel, the wolf snarled as it hiked his leg up further and thrust with all its power to get deeper still, there was nowhere else for the wolf to go but it tried none the less. Stiles let out stuttered gasps when the heat of the man's seed came thrusting into him, a torrent of hot fluid that was never-ending. More and more of it plunged deeper into himself as Stiles clamped his hands on Peter’s shoulders while riding out the wolf's virulent thrusts, a particular harsh upward cant of the man's hips accompanied by a sharp influx of heat triggered Stiles. The teen blacked out as his sex spewed for its own seed onto the wolf's already coated belly.

Stiles woke to someone nuzzling his neck, he groaned, his head tilting to the side. A hand was stroking through his hair, but that was different than the person who was rubbing their face against his own.

“Easy Peter, he’s tired.”

The wolf gave a growl, obviously not pleased to being told to back off.

Stiles roused a bit more, though only because the figure looming over him shifted and thus moved his own body. Stiles gasped, his eyes opened and roved around. Locking onto Chris as the man leaned forward and smiled. “Easy, just relax.”

“C-Chris?”

The hunter nodded, his eyes going to Peter who had returned to nuzzling the teen after startling him awake. “So...He’s gone a bit feral.”

Stiles snorted. “I couldn’t tell.”

Smiling at the boy's sarcasm, Chris replied. “He’s still tied, so don’t try and move about.”

“Wonderful.” Stiles sighed, tired beyond belief, sore. “How long?”

“I don’t know, I was pretty out of it myself. Once he’s calmed down you can go get some sleep, I’ll keep him company.”

Stiles gave the man a bored expression. “He only wants one type of company right now.”

“I know.”

“And you’re okay with offering yourself up as some virgin sacrifice so I can take a nap?”

Chris chuckled. “I think we both know I’m not virgin, your beat Stiles, you didn’t get to sleep earlier like I did.”

Stiles hummed, he wasn’t wrong, Stiles felt like he could sleep for a week. Chris nodded. “Once he’s untied, go to the bedroom. I’ll keep him busy.”

“You’re funeral.” Stile sighed as he closed his eyes.

Chris stroked the boy's hair, helping to relax him as Peter scented the boy. As if there was an inch of them that didn’t smell like the wolf. Rolling his eyes, Chris hoped that Peter would settle down sooner rather than later.

********

Peter growled when something shifted, his eyes coming open to pierce the darkness of the nest. He settled upon finding it was one of his mates, the teen moaning as he moved, tired, exhausted from the repeated matings. Peter licked his lips as he scented the air, his mates smelled of him, of his seed which was inside of them where it should be. Twisting to check on the other, found the older one to be sprawled out on his stomach. The blankets had been discarded, all of them too hot from the heat of the room after so many matings. The man’s bare backside showed clearly the state of himself, the seed from the last mounting trailing down his thighs. Peter growled at the sight of it, it was meant to stay inside, where it belonged.

Twisting sharply the wolf laid over his mate, licked at the spent seed. His mate shifted, moaning in his sleep. Peter let out a rumble, a small effective noise to silence the man into submission. Peter continued to clean the evidence of his discarded come, his hard member bobbing as he moved about. Nipping at the man’s spine Peter licked, trailing upwards until he could anchor his mouth around the man’s neck. He felt his mate tense, awake, a sharp inhale right before his mate grimaced.

“Peter.” It was a bare whisper as if he feared rousing the other, Peter grumbled, approving of his mate's actions. Sighing Chris muttered. “Lay down, you can’t poss-” Chris sighed when he felt the man’s erection. Knowing it wasn’t a matter of if but rather when, Chris forced himself to rise onto his elbows and knees well as much as he could with Peter already pressing down on him.

The wolf let out a rumble of approval and that was all the warning Chris got before he was being thrust into, the hunter gasped as the wolf didn’t pull any punches, a heavy hard pace being set up from the get-go. He grimaced, his hand shooting out to brace himself on the headboard as Peter mounted him from behind. Chris focused on breathing as his body was once more yanked on by the wolf, pushed and pulled as the man slaked his lust. The pleasure of the man’s sex was overwhelming after so many times, his channel abused, swollen with it all.

The previous bouts having left more than enough come as lube, the man’s thrusts churning his insides as he fought to add more to the hunter. Chris hung his head between his shoulders, grunting with every thrust as the wolf growled and snapped at him. Chris was close, his own sex throbbing, sore despite the need for release. The telltale sign of Peter’s knot had Chris sighing, although it meant the wolf was near it also meant an hour or so of Peter grinding his enflamed sex into his prostate as the heat of his come bottomed out inside of him.

Chris couldn’t contain the harsh cry as Peter rammed into him, the wolf's hand clamping down on his shoulder to pull him back sharply allowing the wolf to plow into his deepest parts. Battering his prostate and sending the human into an early orgasm, Chris panted, shaking from it all as Peter continued on as if the entire thing didn’t faze him. It most likely didn’t, grimacing as he was continuously forced to take the mans raging sex, Chris gasped. “Peter, come on.”

The man’s knot was hot inside of him, throbbing, eager for release. A handful of violent thrusts were needed before they tied, Chris grunted as the wolf slammed in and tied. The wolf whining as he continued to thrust, doing his part to tip himself over the edge now that he was embedded in his mate. Chris gasped when the flood of heat poured into him just as the wolf canted his hips and began to mount him fervently. Chris collapsed or would have if Peter hadn’t forced him to stay in the prime mounting position, locking him that way with his arm around his middle as he fucked the lax man.

Chris groaned as he was filled with the heat of the wolf, not just his cock but the release that seemed to find new nooks and crannies to penetrate. He could hear Peter panting behind him, the man had to be exhausted but he wouldn’t settle. Chris was counting on him sleeping for a day or more once it all ended. Lord knew he’d be joining him. When the last of the man’s thrusting tapered off and the wolf simply rested with tiny shifts within him, Chris closed his eyes and tried to rest. He didn’t care if Peter fell asleep like he was, so long as he got some rest before they went again.

********

Stiles grunted as he was shoved forward, again and again as Peter leaned over him, his arms above the teen's shoulders anchoring Stiles between him as the teen's legs shook and jerked upwards with his torso as Peter forced them away from the teen's body. Thrusting forcefully into Stiles and making the teen's body bend to his will, Stiles was sweating, had been for a while now, he was tired and hot, aroused and sore and god Peter would not stop. Whining, throwing his head back as Peter thrust just right Stiles cried out.

The wolf growled his hips digging in deep as he arched into the teen as if the wolf assumed that the teen wanted more, Stiles partly did but he also wanted it to be over. He couldn’t take much more of this, all this pleasure and pain and just...All of it. His stomach cramped from being held in this position for so long, Peter was hard, but his knot wasn’t inflating as if his body was giving into exhaustion but the wolf refused to stop until he came.

Chris was passed out in the bedroom and given the mess there the teen figured that Peter had woke the man for another round somewhere in the night. Stiles hadn’t even woken up for it. Arching his back as much as he could, Stiles cried out as the wolf snarled and thrust sharper into him as if he blamed Stiles’ body for not allowing them to tie.

“Peter...Relax.” Stiles muttered in a moan. “You’ll get there.” He promised the wolf who was becoming impatient, Stiles wasn’t even sure how long they’d been at it anymore. Wasn’t like he could see a clock and heaven help him if he was stupid enough to move. Stiles groaned as Peter forced more of himself onto the teen, hunched over as he mounted the teen over and over again, no sign of his knot forming.

The constant battering against his prostate was drawing Stiles closer and closer to his own orgasm and Stiles wasn’t sure if he had anything left in him, his balls ached with each tense so he figured not. Still, it was happening whether or not he was prepared for it. Peter wasn’t letting up, driving himself deep into the teen in harsh frantic strokes and punishing thrusts. Stiles threw his head back into the floor as he orgasmed, tight pain of his balls drawing tight but nothing leaving him, the strain of his cock to release something floored him. His eyes rolled as Peter continued to slam into his prostate, unrelenting.

Peter growled as he snapped his hips forward, driving himself in deep into his mate and the heat there. Wrapped tightly around his cock as it throbbed, aching for release as his knot tightened and tightened but didn’t catch. He snapped his teeth in his mates face, demanding he submit.

Stiles arched his neck, more for breath than for submission but it worked both ways. Stiles cried out a sharp wail when Peter thrust in harshly, battering his hips before pulling out all the way. Unsure for a split second what was happening, Stiles grunted when Peter didn’t bat an eye upon shoving back in, bottoming out and forcing his knot inside the boys quivering channel, they didn’t tie, no matter how hard Peter tried, but he did come.

Stiles gasped when the blossoming heat of Peter’s release flooded into him, he knew the wolf hadn’t tied, there wasn’t that constricting sensation of their bodies locking together. Peter thrust throughout his cock nearly slipping free a few times as he forced more and more come into his mate all while snarling at the lack of a tie. Stiles groaned, his head hitting the floor as he canted it backward as his body strove to release as he took all Peter had to give him. It was too much, too hot and too full and yet Peter hadn’t even tied with him. The man’s seed was being forced deep only to churn outwards as the man withdrew, his inward thrusts and all the friction making it froth. Escaping Stiles and spilling down his thighs, legs and onto his belly. Peter was in just as bad a state as he was, his pelvis was slathered in come as he continued to batter himself inside his mate, his balls tensing with each release as he continued on and on.

Stiles huffed, panting as Peter thrust over and over again, he was relieved when he felt the mans release tapering off. The giant rushes of heat entering him slowing, there was less of it. Peter was growling, arching his hips despite no longer producing alarming amounts of come. After he was spent, the wolf bottomed out, glaring down at Stiles who was staring up at the wolf with a tired expression. Panting for breath as he was still folded in two with his mate's hard cock still embedded in him.

“Are you done?” Stiles rasped, only to roll his eyes tiredly when Peter snarled in his face and thrust forward. Gently Stiles reached up and pushed on Peter, trying to get him to pull back. The wolf growled but didn’t fight back as the teen pushed on him, shoving him as if to move out from underneath him. Stiles gasped when Peter refused to release him but instead took his motions as a request for a change in position. The wolf rolling them over until Stiles was astride the wolf's hips with Peter's hard cock still buried inside him. Panting at the new depth Peter had reached, Stiles swallowed.

“Alright...Alright, let’s just rest.” He patted Peter’s chest as the wolf panted. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what was going on but he knew that Peter didn’t or rather wasn’t ready to be untied. Stiles sat there, riding the wolf for a good ten minutes. Nothing changed, though both of their breathing calmed Stile could feel the tension of the man’s knot. Nodding Stiles tried to rise, moving his tired body up to allow Peter to slip free. The teen gasped when Peter’s hands shot out to grab his hips and thrust him back down onto the man's cock. Stiles' hands landed on the wolf's chest, he shook his head.

“Peter...It’s not happening dude, you're tired, I’m tired, hell we are all tired.” Peter lifted his lip, baring a fang. Stiles let out an exhausted laugh. “Dude, you do not have the energy to be a bastard right now.” Stiles shifted on the man’s lap, grimacing as it sparked tendrils of pleasure up his body and sharp notes of pain. Sighing when he got as comfortable as he was likely to get, Stiles muttered. “Now what?”

Peter never tied, but he also refused to let Stiles leave until his cock went soft as if that was the only true sign that the tie was over. Stiles was all too eager to pull free, slumping to lay beside the wolf on the floor. Peter snuffled into the teen's sweaty hair, Stiles moaned, a hand coming out to pat Peter’s chest.

“You try to fuck me and I will cut it off Hale.”

Peter snorted, though Stiles wasn’t so sure that was because the wolf understood him as much as he was just scenting him. Either way, Peter let him fall back to sleep.

**********

Chris found them like that, took in the fact that they were sprawled out on the floor and sighed. Gingerly he walked around and knelt down to gently shake Stiles. “Stiles, come on babe wake up.”

Stiles moaned, tiredly as he shifted to try and move away. Shaking his head, Chris gently settled his arms beneath the teen so as to lift him. Despite how much his body hated the idea, Chris knew Stiles needed some actual rest. Lifting the teen made him grunt a few times as he struggled, catching his footing Chris managed to carry the teen to their ruined bed. Laying him down and covering him, he sighed and glanced at the clock. It should be nearly over, Peter might be easily riled the next few days but the whole lust thing should end. Returning to the living room, Chris snorted as Peter still lay sprawled out naked on the floor.

“I’m not carrying you anywhere.” He muttered on his way to the kitchen. He needed some Gatorade, chances are so would Stiles when he woke. Living off of Gatorade and protein bars wasn’t a good lifestyle but thankfully it was only a few days. When he walked back out of the kitchen, Chris froze. Peter was missing.

“Goddamnit.” Hastening his steps because he’d be damned if he let Peter exhaust Stiles even more, the teen hadn’t even been conscious, not that had particularly stopped Peter before. He came to an abrupt halt in their bedroom door. Peter was curled around Stiles, the teen tucked in against him. Both asleep. Sighing, Chris entered the room and set aside the Gatorade bottles, climbing into bed only to freeze when Peter growled. The wolfs blue eyes opened for a moment before he huffed and closed them. Nodding Chris crawled into the bed, not overly surprised to find himself yanked forward a moment later. Chuckling he allowed the wolf to dictate their closeness, snuggling he could deal with. Sex, well that was another thing.

**********

Peter woke sore, odd since he healed from damn near everything...A full moon shouldn’t have seen him feeling this way. It never had before, lifting himself up onto his elbows the wolfs eyes widened as he took in the scents around him, it didn’t just smell like sex and his mates it smelled like a damn brothel. Looking around, the wolf froze when he saw Chris beside him. Sitting up he looked the man over, bruises were forming, hand-shaped bruises. Peter grimaced at that, he’d caused those. The scent of him was so deeply ingrained in Chris’ skin he had no doubt that the man would smell that way even after ten baths...He’d been rather attentive in his anxiety apparently.

His eyes crinkled when he saw proof of their matings, old, but still annoying to see. Surely Chris would have taken a bath by now? Odd, something shifted and Peter’s head rounded to find Stiles. The teen was on his back, unusual for him, but it gave Peter a good view. Just as with Chris the boy had bruises in various states of formation, proof that Peter had been rough on the teen. Scratches, bite marks, he checked Chris too and the man’s neck was mottled with them.

Growling at himself, he turned his attention back to Stiles. The boy's hips were turning a horrible shade of blue, dark, and in stark contrast to his pale flesh. Gently Peter laid his palm on the boy's hip, focusing he grimaced at the sharp jolt of pain he got. Absorbing the Stiles' pain, the wolf cautiously moved the boy's leg a bit, wanting to assure himself that he hadn’t broken any bones. Stiles moaned, shifting in his grasp and pulling free of Peter. The wolf let him go, frowning.

“He’s tired.”

Peter nodded as he watched Stiles sleep, turning he apologized as he stared back at Chris’ tired features. “I’m sorry.”

Chris snorted. “For the horrible bouts of pacing we had to watch or the sex?” He joked.

Peter scowled. “The sex Christopher.” He barked only to tense when they both heard Stiles moan.

Chris gave him a soothing look. “He’s alright, you were rather...-”

“Rough.” Peter bit out quietly.

Chris shrugged. “Yeah, but also, in the end, you were intent on scenting him to death. He kinda just laid there and let you do whatever.”

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“No,” Chris stated. “But you didn’t hurt us, you know as well as I do that I could have ended it at any time. If Stile wanted to leave or if he truly needed you to back of I would have made you.”

Peter shook his head. “He wouldn’t though...You should have.”

Chris hummed as he sat up. “Maybe, but I wasn’t about to keel over from a lot of sex Peter, I’m not that old.”

“That’s not the point.” Peter hissed. “The point is that you should have stopped this before it-Before things got his far. You’re both covered in bites, scratches...Bruises.”

“I threatened to cut off your dick.”

Peter blinked even as Chris laughed, twisting he stared at the groggy-eyed teen. “I did.” Stiles rasped with a dopey smile on his face. “You kinda just nuzzled me a lot after that...I don’t think you got the message but it was kinda cute.”

Peter sighed. “Stiles.”

The teen hummed, making grabby hands even as he didn’t lift them. Peter raised a brow. “What do you want? Do you need-”

“You’re warm.”

Chris snorted, nudging the wolf from behind. Peter tenuously laid down, watching carefully as Stile shifted to cuddle against him. He growled when the boy winced, his hand coming to lay on the boy's shoulder and draw out his pain. Stiles sagged, humming happily as he nuzzled into the wolf. Peter bit his tongue as he took the sharpened pain from his mate, he tensed when Chris’ arms came around him, the man’s chin laying on his shoulder after kissing it.

“Stiles did Peter kill you during the full moon?”

Peter growled even as Stiles let out a huff. “No...But he broke part of the countertop.”

That was news to the wolf, shaking his head a bit Peter informed the boy. “You should have left or told Chris-”

“Eh.” Stiles cut him off. “I’m sorer than I’ve ever been but damn if it wasn’t good sex...Plus you owe me.” Stiles opened his eyes to smile at the wolf. “But next time...If douche hunters break-in and violate the den...Could we-I don’t know just buy out a hotel or something?”

Chris snickered into Peter's shoulder. The wolf sighed. “I think it would be best if we just try to make it so we don’t have that to look forward to.”

Chris hummed in agreement, kissing the man’s neck. “We’ll get new windows and doors and I’ll call up a friend to get the best of the best security features.”

“I don’t care how much it costs,” Peter stated immediately as he stroked his fingers up and down Stiles’ arm. The boy seemingly drifting back to sleep.

“I still get to pick what color to paint the kitchen.” The boy's drowsy voice chimed in.

Peter smiled at Stiles harmless request in the face of safety features, he leaned down to kiss the boy's brow. “Alright pup, you win. Yellow it is.”

Stiles smiled even as Chris chuckled from behind Peter.


End file.
